


What You Fear

by RedPony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Multi, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPony/pseuds/RedPony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story I posted here before and accidentally deleted.<br/>When this happened I was devastated since I had modified the story a lot while posting over here and it was hard to restore and partly rewrite what I had uploaded before.<br/>But now it's done and I desperately hope this will never happen again!</p><p>Oh, and I am still desperately searching for Beta Readers!</p><p>Some of the tags will only apply to later chapters. </p><p>Kyle Trenton is a nice young man who has to do his best to provide for his family after their useless gambling father has left them with nothing but unpaid bills after he was in danger to get busted by the thugs of the loan shark he had lend money from. </p><p>Fortunately (or not?), Mr. Thamison, the owner of the Rising Star Casino  where his father had most of his depts, arranged an employment for Kyle for one of his customers, Mr. Carson and was willing to let him pay off the money his father owed him instead of pressing charges or even doing worse. </p><p>The job was extremely well paid and Kyle had no idea to whom he had sold himself... or to what.</p><p>He stumbled into a life so horrible he could have never imagined....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story is really dark! If you can't stand hardcore stuff please don't read. I'm a perverted bastard when it comes to Kyle and I won't spare him!

"This would be a long night"

 

Kyle thought, while he looked around to avoid missing a need of one of his employer’s guests. The party went on since eight o´clock and although it was nearly midnight no one seems to come to an end.

Kyle was working as a servant since nearly three months. He was really happy that he found at least some work, since he had been unemployed for a long time and had never had the chance of finishing the school.

****  
  


It was really hard for him and his family to survive. His Father hadn't been a bad man at first. He was a high decorated ex-marine soldier and really good at his work with a security company. He had been great to his kids and lovely to their mother. But sadly he had also had a big problem: he had been a gambler and when his luck turned down he loaned a big bunch of money from a man you shouldn't loan from. When his luck went down even further he also indebted himself to the casino.

****  
  


And when those men started to push him and demanding their money his father had just vanished into thin air and left them with nothing but unpaid bills.

Then one day, not so long after his leaving the depth collector of the casino came to their home to gather the money their father owed them. But he quickly realized that there was nothing to get and left the struggling family in fear of what would happen to them.

****  
  


After a while the owner of the casino himself offered a chance to pay back: A steady customer, Mr. Carson, was searching a servant. The conditions were hard. Especially because there would be only a few time left for himself if Kyle accepted. The work time was every day as long as he was needed and he had to move at his employer’s house to be available at any time for serving. He has to do cooking and cleaning the house as well as to bring whatever this man wants and do every duty he was told. But that was no problem; he had provided for his family after all and was used to housework. He had taken any job as well as a waiter and anywhere at the hotels including the kitchens. But that jobs were so bad paid that there was no chance to support his family and pay back all the debts they had.

His sisters were only seven and ten years old so his mother had to care for them. Besides, her health was not the best and she was very shy and small so she probably wouldn't be able to get a good job anyway, so it was on him to help out. Kyle was surprised of the really good payment at first but then he realized that he would barely see anything except this house for a really long time and so he thought he understood why, but he simply had no choice. The casino owner had accepted installments that took mostly of his wages, only a minimum left to keep Kyle's family alive. There would be no other possibility to repay and when he saw the thugs who hanged around the casino he was happy that he even had the chance to get out so easy.

Then he started to work and it was not so bad at all.

****  
  


Until tonight.

Mr. Carson had instructed him to prepare everything for a party; He gave him a to-do list and told him that there would be ten guests, all business partners. He told Kyle to take care for his guests anyhow they want it when the party starts and so he did until now.

He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the voice of his boss calling him from the home office. When he reached Kyle found him together with a few other men gathering around the desk. Mr. Carson indicated him to step closer and when he did one of the men grabbed his wrists and shoved him at the desk.

He immediately started to struggle but before he could do anything his employer pressed his palm over his mouth and bowed down to his ear:

****  
  


"Only one word, only one attempt to bite or hurting my guests you will be fired. You may scream if you want but all you have to say is what we´ll tell you to."

****  
  


His body froze in shock. He´d never thought about such a situation. He´d never even imagine something like this could happen. Mr. Carson took his hand from Kyle´s mouth and waited if he would complain, but there were no words left to him. Carson smiled and uttered:

****  
  


"You may think about complaining later, but recognize that if anything what would happen here would be told to anyone, your beloved ones will pay for it."

****  
  


Nothing else was left to say.

****  
  


Kyle jerked when the man who had grabbed him started to rip away his clothes. The others gathered around them and watched. When Kyle's body was naked, one of the men pulled him up at his hair and shoved him at the middle of the room, exposed to the men who were laughing and chatting while they examined his shape. Kyle was a really attractive well-built young man. His body was slightly under average height and at a good fitness level. He was not feminine, but slender and beautiful. His hair was a blond mess, now he was dragged along with it, and his green eyes were sparkling with fear. He felt first touches at his cheeks and limbs and a whimper escaped his lips when he spun around to escape the touches, earning only laughter and more groping.

****  
  


After a while Carson grasped his hands and tugged them at his back. Kyle felt ropes wrapping around his wrists, then they were bound at his elbows to keep them behind his back and away from his ass.

****  
  


After that Carson shoved him belly down onto the desk. He could feel his employers hand at his cheeks and he heard a zipper go down. That was the moment he nearly paralyzed, his whole body starts trembling with fear, his muscles tensed up when he came fully aware that they were going to rape him and he could do nothing!

****  
  


A second man stepped in his sight, just the moment he felt Carson's cock brushing over his skin; he shoved his prick against Kyle´s closed lips and laughed, when he tried to move away. The man reached down and grabbed his hair to hold him in place. Then he started to rub his glans over the young man’s face. In the meantime Carson rubbed his member between Kyle´s ass cheeks, and the younger man recognized by the feeling that this dick must be enormous! Far bigger than he could imagine it would be usual.

****  
  


The men laughed about the sight of Kyle whimpering and squirming, trying to escape his molesters without fighting too hard because of the fear what would follow if he does. They really enjoyed teasing him and watch his panic grow.

****  
  


Carson abrupt flipped him around and spread his legs as far they would go. Kyle let out a scream of pain when his legs were nearly popped out of their places. They strapped his feet at a long spreader bar. Kyle´s legs were now forced open as wide as they would go. Then he was brought back into his former position belly down at the desk and they bound his feet to the legs of the desk. Now his upper body was left at the desktop while his bottom was outstretched.

Immediately the men went to their former positions, the stranger now hold his dick next to Kyle´s closed mouth gazing eagerly at his face while his boss´ penis pressed against his virgin entry.

****  
  


Crying sounds escaped the naked boy when he felt a stinging pain as Carson starts to press in but he grid his teeth together to avoid the big prick from being shoved into his mouth. The man pressed against is lips, but he refused to open.

****  
  


"He´s stubborn“, remarked the man and looked at Carson, “I insist you might give him a stimulus to behave".

Carson laughed. He rocked his hips forward and trusted hard into his dry, unprepared victim. Kyle screamed in pain. It was unbearable. He felt as if he had been ripped in pieces. His boss shoved his dick in his ass up to the hilt and starts trusting in and out as hard as he could for some more times; when he slowed down Kyle could feel a soft tickle at his inner tights. His rapist had made him bleed. Although his dick slid in and out easier now it was not much better because of the burning pain in the open wounds and tears started to pour out of Kyle's eyes.

****  
  


"Do you want to lick him now or should he use you dry like me?" Carson inquired friendly. "I would suggest giving your best, being creative."

Kyle felt completely humiliated when he realized what he had gotten himself in. Shaken from hard sobs he started to lick at the man´s prick what made the man starting to moan and pressed his glans against the whet soft tongue. The taste was strange and salty; precum was leaking out of the top and drooling down Kyle´s face. The man shoved deeper into his mouth and commanded:

****  
  


"Suck it now and don't stop tonguing! I want you to swallow everything I´ll give you! Or you will regret!"

****  
  


Kyle did as he was told while the trusting in his ass continued his whimpers muffled by the thick cock in his mouth. The man became more and more exited; he moaned and moved faster, shoving his dick a bit deeper every time he trusted and causing Kyle to gag. It was hard to obey and satisfy the man who throat fucked him. He tried to swallow the large beast as good as he could and the only thing Kyle could think about was that he did not want to find out what they would do to him if he could not prevent to puke.

****  
  


The movements became more and more erratic and Kyle needed all his self-control when the man drove his whole cock down his throat eventually. His nose was buried in the hot sweaty hair and he felt the man´s balls at his chin. He wasn't able to breathe at all and his throat hurt like hell while the fuck went faster at both sides, the pain in his back was so intense he wished he could just die.

****  
  


He gagged with every trust what made his rapist moan out loud and fuck him even harder. The men were now at the same rhythm. Hard and fast, they seem to crush him between their bodies with their force. It seemed to last forever.

****  
  


Then they finally came.

****  
  


He felt the hard pumping of both cocks and the twitching of them when they spurt loads of seed into his abused body. The man in front of him didn't stop slamming in and out so his seed were spread in Kyle's whole mouth and his throat. He tried to swallow it all. His boss had slammed hard into his ass and pressed his hips against Kyle`s as hard as he could. His fingers were digging into his hips and caused painful bruises. When the two men finally pulled out Kyle was able to see the others waiting near the desk, some of them were already stroking their dicks. When Carson and the other switched their positions he became aware that this would be a terribly long and painful night!

****  
  


The taste of cum at Carson's penis was nearly too much, he met the evil grin at the face of the older man and he was sure there was no choice. He tried to force himself to lick the blood mixed cum from his employer’s dick and to bring himself to suck him. But he couldn't; he tried but it was too much, his throat was sore and the smell...

****  
  


With hard and merciless movement the other man shoved his dick into Kyle´s already abused body. The new pain made him scream in agony and hard sobs shook him again. His master grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him up.

"Start now! Come on; let me enjoy your other end!"

****  
  


He heard the laughter that followed the words. The other men were really entertained.

****  
  


„Please Master, please, I can´t...."

****  
  


Carson´s reactions were as fast as brutal, he slammed his employee's head against the hard surface, and then he shoved himself down Kyle's throat and started to fuck him hard. He stepped closer to the desk and let go of Kyle's hair so the younger man fell against his scrotum unable to pull back.

Without stopping to trust he pulled his belt out of his trousers and started to whip Kyle´s back will all force he could put in. Every blow made his minion jump his screams muffled by the cock in his mouth and drowned by the cheers of the watchers.

****  
  


It took a lot longer to satisfy the men then the first time and when they stepped back they were replaced immediately. While he had to lick and tease every new guy who stepped in front of his face before they shoved their dicks down his abused throat the men at his back switched so fast, he got the impression that it was only one man who raped him endless. He had to swallow so much semen that he got sick of it, and he lost count on how many times he had to suck and was fucked.

****  
  


The pain eased down sometimes just to be renewed when a bigger prick was shoved in and they had too much stamina to be contend with only one go at each end. They came again and again and barely took breaks between their abuses of the young man at the desk and when one or two of them did, he was too occupied by the other men waiting in lines to use him that he won't realize some were missing. Many of them followed the example of Carson and whipped him with the belt left at the desk; some of them spanked him with their hands. His back was soon red and sore and the pain nearly drove him crazy. Often the lack of air let him nearly black out but the men won’t let him fall unconscious, they always gave him just enough time to recover eager to get their time with his already swollen mouth again as soon as possible.

****  
  


His jaw ached like hell and whenever they gave him the chance he begged them to stop but they just laughed and told him to shut up. When he didn't stop begging they went at him even harder. Kyle soon realized that the only noises they wanted to hear were his painful screams when their groins hit is crucial abused skin and their pricks slammed in his torn body.

****  
  


Until they all were satisfied it had become nearly morning.

****  
  


Someone removed the restraints and he toppled down, his hands still bound. He was broken, completely limp and obedient.

He felt a hand in his hair and he was shoved with his face into a puddle of cum that had leaked out of his body and floated down his legs.

"Clean it boy, lick it up!"

****  
  


He had no strength left to struggle; he just started to do what he was told. The laughter around him were not registered he just wanted it to be over.

A hard kick was the last torture he felt and then he blacked out.


	2. This Is My Life Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle's life is a horrible nightmare. Now he learns a bit more about his boss.

Should that be his life now?

 

Kyle stood in front of the mirror in his small, cell like room. It seems like an eternity for him, since he accepted to work for Mr. Carson. There was some time passed after that horrible party his employer had shown his true face. He had raped him and allowed all of his guests to do the same. After that it took weeks for his injuries to heal. But that couldn´t prevent Kyle from being throat fucked and humiliated. Kyle's body would have healed sooner, but when Carson got impatient he raped him again and caused his wounds to reopen. Now he looked at his reflection. There were so many bruises and scars.

****  
  


His searching look fell on the marks of ropes at his legs, elbows, knees and ankles. They hurt most at the moment, the skin was scratched of and there were dark bruises over and over.

****  
  


The bruises at his chest and legs just started to lighten up. But Kyle was sure he would receive some new ones soon. At last he was even allowed to lick his master before getting used, so his backside was not ripped the last times.

****  
  


Mute tears started running down his face. If not for his family he would already have committed suicide, just to avoid the brutal treatments awaiting him nearly every single day.

****  
  


He leaved the mirror to clean his face with some cold water to delete all traces of his feelings.

He put up a nearly expressionless face.

****  
  


Slowly he started to dress up. He pulled up his trousers, underwear was not allowed, and he put on a clean white shirt and a waistcoat, and finished with a black bow tie and his shoes. A second look at the mirror showed him the appearance of an elegant and attractive young attendant, ready to work. Nothing indicated the hurt body beneath the neat clothing. His employer never hit his face. A last he covered the bruises at his hands with soft white gloves. Now he looked like the perfect butler.

****  
  


He went out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his "owner". It was never been said but it just felt like this.

Today was a good day because his master had to work a long time. When Carson leaved he started to clean the house. He prepared everything possible for dinner and the clothes his employer would need the next day. Kyle hated it to be inside Carson's bedroom no matter whether his master was there or not. Too many bad things had happen to him in this room. But he had to tidy up and clean the blood from the bedposts, were he was bound at the last night.

He was happy when he finished his tasks inside the house and could go to do some shopping.

He was not far from the house when a car stopped next to him and a tall man opened the car door and tugged him in before he could even react.

Kyle immediately started to struggle; he screamed and tried to jump out of the car.

****  
  


„Stop that," someone called from the driver and the man next to him gave him a harsh jerk,„we are from the police! You are under arrest!"

****  
  


Kyle froze, what would happen now? He barely heard when they told him his rights.

The two men brought him to the police station and left him alone for nearly two hours. Panic rose at Kyle´s mind while he watched the clock at the wall. What would happen if he would not be at home in time?

****  
  


The door sprung open and the two men entered. They took a seat in front of him and watched him for a while. Then the older one started to talk.

My name is officer Brodan; you were brought here because of your employment at Mr. Carson's house. Your employer is charged with some major crimes like slave trade, drug dealing and money laundering. We got the information that you were employed since 5 month now?"

****  
  


Kyle just nodded.

****  
  


"Your wage is really unusual for a simple employee, what does your work include that you were paid so well? And why do you pass a great amount of it to the owner of the Rising Star Casino, Mr. Tamison?"

****  
  


Kyle unknowingly started to rub his wrists though the leather gloves he had to wear outside the house. He was terrified. What should he do now? It was impossible to tell the truth, could he lie? What would they do to him? If he required an advocate Carson would know, if not, how could he get out of this? Of course he could try to give them some information’s and hope that they would get Carson, but he did not believe for a single moment that his family could be saved from revenge.

****  
  


"I don´t know anything," he decided to say," Mr. Carson´s activities are none of my business, I´m well paid for being ready for work 24 hours, my family has depts to Mr. Tamison which have to be paid back, nothing of this is illegal."

****  
  


Brodan started to laugh. „It’s hard to believe at all, that you live in this house without being involved in anything that happens"

****  
  


"But it´s true, „Kyle replied, "Could you prove otherwise? Mr. Carson works alone at his home office, I´m only allowed being in there with his permission, and I also don’t know anything about his work outside the house."

****  
  


"OK, then, if you are a really innocent one you would not mind to wear a wiretap to prove?" The other man intervened.

****  
  


A bitter laughter escaped Kyle, when he imagined what would happen if Carson would find such a thing at his body. He realized that there was no easy way out of this.

****  
  


"I want to go now," he tried, "is there anything you got to keep me here? I have lots of work to do."

****  
  


The men looked at each other, and then Brodan started a new try. "We will keep you here as long as we want, we have probable cause that you are involved, you have had contact with ....."

****  
  


Kyle stopped listening, he tried to decide what to do now, he looked at the clock again; this would take too long. If he wouldn´t get out here soon Carson would surely realize that something had happened. Kyle was really nervous at the moment, he´d never been late with dinner before. He started again rubbing his arms without noticing that the second man was watching him.

"We should have a break I think," remarked the unknown officer. "By the way, my name is John Murdock, Why don´t you do off your gloves and coat, they seem to be quite uncomfortable to me, it´s warm in here!"

Being interrupted so unexpected Brodan looked at his partner and failed to notice the heavy shudder which run through Kyle, but Murdock noticed. He smiled at the young man and waited for an answer.

****  
  


"N-No, thank you, I´m fine." replied Kyle a bit too fast and immediately stopped moving.

****  
  


"You seem a bit nervous to me, Mr. Trenton, maybe you want to refresh at the lavatory?"

****  
  


Kyle nodded again and when Murdock opened the door and showed him where to go he hurried outside. When he reached the lavatory he locked himself in one of the cabins and started to shake again. He was really afraid that anyone could see his bruises, he couldn´t even imagine what would happen. For a while he tried hard to calm down; then he heard a knock at the door.

****  
  


"Will you come back please?"

****  
  


It was Murdock.

****  
  


Too late he realized that he had brought himself in a really bad position. Who would keep on gloves in a toiled if not for hiding something? But there was no way out. He pulled of the gloves and peered at his hands. The bruises there were not so bad, if he pulled up the sleeves maybe no one would notice?

Kyle put the gloves in his poked, pulled the toilet flushing and hurried to the sinks. But Murdock was fast. He grabbed the younger man’s wrist and held it up. Kyle shrugged under the firm grip and the sleeves of the coat and the shirt slipped down and revealed the marks of captivation and the dark bruises below the clothing.

****  
  


Kyle wasn´t able to look at the face of the cop, he felt so ashamed now. The voice of the older man was calm and comforting:

“You would never tell us anything about this, am I right? What this monster had done to you?”

****  
  


Kyle looked up at Murdock with all his sadness and depression clearly viewable in his face, the other let go of his hand and stared at him.

“I can´t tell you anything that would help you to bring him down. I just now nothing and what happened to me is nothing you can help me with. I wish you could but it´s impossible. Please, let me go now! That´s all you can do to help me.”

****  
  


Murdock had never seen such a face; he was full of pity whit this poor man and he know that Kyle was right. There was nothing he could do if Kyle really knows nothing about the crimes his boss was in.

“Sometimes we´ll get him! And his partners too! Don´t give up hope, we´ll get him!”

****  
  


Kyle only gave him a sad smile, he did not know what made him trust this man but he does “I wish that would be enough to solve my problems. I’m too deeply indebted how should I pay back without this job? What can I do to help my family? This life is the only way I could solve our problems.” He said, and was surprised by himself.

****  
  


Murdock sighed. He had never thought that their possible material witness could be one he would wish to rescue. He had believed that Trenton was a little follower they could use as an informant, just scare him a bit and then… But now there was another crime victim and he could not help, not even the slightest bit. Maybe if the young man talked, but he was sure that would never happen.

****  
  


“I believe you, I´ll arrange that we´ll take you home now. By the way, Carson has many informants, you should tell him what happened, just to be sure, if he gets to know that you were here and you did not tell him, I could imagine he would not be very happy.”

Kyle looked at the older man, “would you talk about this?”

****  
  


“No, be sure, nobody will know except you want to report this.”

****  
  


Kyle nodded, than he followed the cop out of the room.

It had never seemed to last so long until Carson came home. Kyle was near a panic, he did not know how to talk to his master about the happenings of the afternoon. He was not expected to talk without permission, but now he had to. He felt sick when he tried to figure out how to start.

When he heard the sounds of Carson’s arrival, he was near pure panic. Then the door opened and he had to face his nightmares.

****  
  


Carson hesitated, when his sight fell at his servant, he was so pale that it was easy to recognize that something had happened. But he was not the man who made things easy. Kyle helped him out of his Coat and took his briefcase to bring it to his home office. Then he returned to the kitchen and served up dinner.

When his employer had finished his meal, everything was cleaned up and Kyle had brought him a drink he braced up for a first attempt.

****  
  


“Sir?”

****  
  


Carson looked at him. His face was expressionless and calm.

****  
  


“There was something… Something happened today sir, I think … I´m sure I have to tell you about it.”

****  
  


An evil grin spread over Carson’s face.

****  
  


“It must be really important that you dare to talk to me. Or at least you should hope that I agree with you that it´s from such high priority you seem to believe."

****  
  


Kyle shuddered, it must be said. It costs him a lot but at last he was able to tell that he was brought to the police station and about the interrogation.

****  
  


“Hmm, and they just let you go?” Carson said calmly.

****  
  


“There were nothing they could do to keep me there, I think and I told them nothing about… I mean, there´s nothing I could have told them.”

****  
  


“Come here!”

****  
  


Now Kyle shuddered hard, he was more afraid than ever in this house before, which is saying something.

Slowly Carson got up from the armchair he was sitting in and then, without a warning and with high speed his fist hit Kyle hard at his belly.

Kyle broke down at his boss, the hard impact had driven the air out of his lungs and he struggled to breathe.

****  
  


“If something like this ever happens again, you will insist on your phone call and tell me immediately, you won´t tell anything, not even your own name, without me or someone I´d send at your side, do you understand?”

****  
  


“Y-Yes sir, I understand!” Kyle gasped. His master shoved him away, so he toppled down before his feet, than he kicked him hard.

****  
  


“Never forget this! Never!

Get up! Now!”

****  
  


Kyle hurried to obey.

****  
  


“Apart from this I´m satisfied with your behavior. You are dismissed for today and you are allowed to get you any food you want before you go.”

****  
  


He sat down again, grabbed a newspaper and winked him to go.

Kyle could barely believe his luck. He bowed down and leaved the lounge, he had never thought he would get off so easily, all the more he had never thought that he would get a treat like a free evening and a meal he could choose.

****  
  



	3. Something is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is in the air, a change is eminent and Kyle is right in the middle.   
> Will the change be good or bad? Well see.

During the last week Kyle was left nearly completely alone.

****  
  


He did not know why but it seemed that his "owner" had lost all his interest in using his toy. Kyle's wounds had healed completely, the dark bruises were gone and there were no marks of torture left at his body.

****  
  


But he didn't believe it for a single moment. The dark gaze of his master followed him everywhere around, whenever Mr. Carson was at home. Sometimes other men came and then they stared at him too, just to lock themselves in Carson's office, murmuring, and when he was called to serve them, no one talked and they were exchanging nods and views around him.

****  
  


He was near panic, it seemed that something really bad was gathering around him, waiting for him, but he could not guess what it would be.

Then, one day, Carson told him to stay prepared for a new business meeting at the house. Kyle was horrified, the last business meeting was still very fresh in his memory, but there was nothing he could do than preparing the house, food and drinks and accept his faith.

****  
  


At the evening the meeting was settled, his master seemed extremely nervous. While the doorbell rang and the usual businessmen arrived, Kyle registered, that they all were really nervous. Due to the mumbling and muttering of the men he realized that this wasn't what he had expected, this was a real business meeting and the men were waiting for another really important man.

****  
  


Someone called Malek Thabit and it seemed that the men were full of fear when they called this name.

****  
  


Then, nearly half an hour past the last arrival, the doorbell rang again. Everyone hesitated. Before Kyle could reach the door a man gripped his arm and held him back. Another man hurried to the door and opened it while bowing deeply for the new guests. Three men entered. Two of them, wearing black suits and sunglasses, were obviously bodyguards. They looked exotically; one of them had a bald head and his skin was so dark it almost looked black, the other one had a darkly tanned skin and his hair was black.

The third one was not such a big guy, maybe one or two inches higher than Kyle, but he had a dangerous aura, his black eyes seemed to emit sparks. The whole appearance of this man was hard, charging and confident. His mouth did not look as if its owner had ever smiled before. He moved like a tiger or any other big cat, slow and smooth, his skin tanned, his black hair shimmering.

****  
  


This man looked like a killer.

****  
  


The man who had held Kyle's arm was gone and his master motioned Kyle to follow him. There was already a tray with champagne and a glass. Kyle offered the glass at the tray and his master filled it with champagne when the guest nodded. Kyle tried not to look at the man. He was full of fear. But the stranger looked hungrily at the young servant and the touch of his look was so intense, that Kyle had to look back. It was just a shy glimpse, this man was really frightening. His gaze was on Kyle's blond hair, his intensely green eyes; following the view of his pale smooth skin to the point his clothes covered it. Now Kyle was really horrified. What would this demon do to him?

****  
  


His master had said something, Kyle did not register. But luckily he was not called. The men left the room, going over to the office.

Kyle were left alone, it needed his whole self-control to stay where he was. All his instincts told him to run and hide.

He cleaned a bit here and there, just to do something, waiting for the things to happen.

****  
  


It took nearly an hour before his boss came back. He gripped Kyle's arm and tugged him to his bedroom. It was the first time that Carson was in Kyle's room.

He shoved him onto the bed, locking the door beneath them and stared at his servant.

Kyle watched him with fear.

****  
  


"Mr. Thabit is a really influential man"

Carson mentioned darkly.

****  
  


He stared at Kyle as if he'd never seen him before.

"You'll leave my house today."

****  
  


Kyle was stunned, his vision faded, it seems that Carson's voice was in another room, far away from him. Somewhere, deep inside, he had known this at the first moment he'd seen the man his employer feared.

****  
  


"Your debts will be paid furthermore, although I highly doubt you'll come back ever again, so take you clothes with you, I have no use for them.

And I'll give you a good advice: be obedient!"

Carson's voice was cold, loveless; he had used him, given him away to ensure good business connections. Kyle was sure it must be something like this.

****  
  


There was not much time for him to prepare, but also not much to prepare either. The door swung open, just a few minutes after his boss had left the room and there was one of the bodyguards he had seen. Without a word the man took the small bag with the few clothes and private items Kyle owned and held the door. Kyle realized that resistance would bring no good, so he just walked outside.

****  
  


Out of his room, out of the house, down to his new owner’s luxury sedan.

****  
  


The man opened the back door and waited until Kyle was in. Then he closed the door and after putting Kyle's bag into the car trunk, he sat down at the co-driver’s seat, where Kyle couldn't see him anymore. He had not spoken any word while fulfilling his duties.

Kyle sat there, deeply shocked, he had lost his sense of time, he could not say if he had waited hours or just minutes, when Thabit and the second bodyguard reached the car and the awesome man climbed into the back of the car while the other joined his colleague. The passenger’s space was separated from the drivers and co-drivers seats, so it seemed as if they were alone in the car.

Kyle pressed against the backside while Thabit watched him.

****  
  


"Come here"

****  
  


The others voice was deep and cold, with a strange accent. He patted the seat beside him as if he would call a dog.

Kyle shuddered, but he did as he was told. Shyly he slid over at the side of the man, who started to touch him immediately. Hands stroke his body, opened his shirt and pushed it away, Thabit's face was just inches away and his intense glances caught Kyle’s eyes and hold them. He panted heavily. Just a second and he pressed his lips on Kyle's, forcing him to open up his own and accept a deep kiss from his new master.

****  
  


Kyle was never been kissed before, he gasped and shrugged, it had surprised him so much he flinched away falling backwards at the seat.

The other just looked at him, his hands at his new pet's legs, slowly stroking them.

Gently he let his hands wander, petting Kyle's tights, slightly touching his privates, his belly ,his neck until he reached the silky blond hair.

Now he was leaning over Kyle's body still staring intensely at his face.

****  
  


"I was told you were used to men." He said calmly, watching his prey panting and shaking.

****  
  


"Y-yes master!" Kyle gasped, „I’m sorry!"

****  
  


The other smiled slightly.

"It seems to me that you might not be touched gently before. Don't be afraid my pet, as long as you do not disappoint me, I won't hurt you, just hold still for me."

****  
  


Before Kyle found any adequate reaction Thabit pressed against him, his fingers entangled in the beautiful hair and kissed him again.

For Kyle this was even more embarrassing than anything that happened before. He didn't know how to deal with this. He just let it happen. His new owners hands started to roam over his body again, making him shiver. After a while Thabit stopped and reached over at a small cabinet beside the seats and took out a small box. He opened it and Kyle could see a glass syringe filled with a colorless liquid and some leather straps.

****  
  


He startled a bit when his master touched him again, uncovering his arm and wrapping the straps around his upper arm. But he did not dare to deny anything, so he held still when Thabit skillfully inserted the needle into his body and injected the drug. Then he removed the straps and put them together with the syringe back into the box and down into the cabinet again.

****  
  


"It will take a while until it works and there won’t be any fun before so come here my pet, sit and tell me your name."

****  
  


"My name is Kyle Trenton"

Kyle sat next to Thabit again, slightly trembling.

****  
  


"That is a nice name, Kyle..."

The man gazed into space, smiling dreamy.

****  
  


"Sir?" Kyle swallowed.

The dark haired man lifted his head and looked asking at him.

"W-what have you... What was this? What will it do to me?"

****  
  


Kyle glimpsed at the cabinet and looked back at Thabit's face.

His master chuckled a bit.

"Don't be afraid, you'll" feel it soon, relax pet.

****  
  


He put an arm around Kyle and pressed him against his shoulder; it did not take long until Kyle felt the effect of the drug; heat rushed through his body and he felt dizzy and weak. His feelings and senses became more sensitive, he became aware of the touch of his clothes and the scent of the man next to him. When the car stopped and they went out Thabit had to support him. He barely noticed their surroundings, he just realized that he was brought to a neat and clean bedroom maybe a really luxury hotel room. Then he lost himself in the soft and gentle touches and the passionate kisses. Kyle was overwhelmed and full of shame at the same time when strange feelings rushed over him but he wasn't able to fight. Thabit took off their clothes and touched Kyle everywhere, is fingers made his skin burn, sending heat through his body. Kyle felt himself react to the touches, he whimpered, it was terrible, he did not want this but there was nothing he could do. Now Thabit stroked his privates causing a hard on. It was long ago that he was aroused the constant abuse had killed his lust but now the drug forced new feelings upon him, making him moan. Hot tears filled his eyes and he wished to die.

****  
  


The drug ruled his body and his mind became vague. Then Thabit entered him. At first he just entered with one finger, than with two and at last with his dick. He was big, it hurt, but he could feel that his rapist slid in easily he must have used lube.

****  
  


Eventually everything faded away, mixing and irritating. Kyle lost touch to reality he could hear himself crying and moaning, pleading without knowing for what he barely felt his own release together with Thabit’s he lost track of what happened.

**  
**


	4. What do you want from me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it happened, Kyle has been given away like some kind of living toy.  
> How will the life at this new place be? Will Kyle able to adapt?  
> What has the new life in store?  
> Heaven or Hell?

When he finally woke up he was still in the luxurious room. Someone had cleaned him, his body felt heavy and his head was still a bit dizzy.

He tried to sit up and managed to do so after a while. A dark looking man sat alongside a table, watching him intensely. It took Kyle a while to recognize him as the bodyguard who had brought him to the car yesterday. Then the man got up and walked towards the bed, with his ebony colored skin he looked like a human panther.

**  
  
**

Usually Kyle would have flinched and tried to get away but his reactions were slow, still dampened by the drugs he had received the day before. The man silently grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Without a word he started dressing him up as if he were a doll. Although Kyle was not the smallest man and the other not so much bigger, he handled him with frightened ease.

The suit he was putting on Kyle had a far better quality than anything he had ever worn before.

**  
  
**

The man guided him to the table and pushed him down on one of the two chairs.

He shot a glance at Kyle, daring him to get up again without words, and left the room leaving the terrified and confused man behind.

Kyle sat there and worried thoughts danced around in his head. He looked out of the window next to the table and saw an overwhelming garden, beautiful bushes, neatly trimmed hedges and trees, fountains…

**  
  
**

He realized that this house he was in must be a really noble mansion and not a hotel. At the driveway in front of the big entrance he saw men preparing some big cars for travel, putting in baggage and travel kits.

**  
  
**

After a while the bodyguard opened the door again and brought in a tray loaded with a small breakfast he put down in front of Kyle. Next to a plate with some toast and egg and a glass with orange juice was a small plastic cup with two unremarkable white pills in it.

The man made an inviting gesture and Kyle started to eat. The man stood next to him the whole time, his presence incited Kyle to hurry trough his small meal. When the food was finished he hesitated, his glance locked on the cup with pills. Only when the man behind him made a sudden move, he grabbed the cup and took the pills into his mouth. A large hand reached forward and put a glass of water into his hand; under the stern glance of the bodyguard he swallowed a sip of water together with the pills. The man glanced at him unblinking until he had swallowed the whole glass of water.

**  
  
**

A sudden, sharp knock on the door made Kyle jump. The nameless thug tipped on his shoulder and signaled him to get up and then he put a hand on Kyle's back and leaded him down to the cars and ushered him into one of the cars. By this time Kyle felt the effect of the pills, he was not dizzy but he felt calm and indifferent. Willingly he obeyed every wink of the man doing whatever seemed to be expected. No one was talking to him. While he waited in the car he could hear the muffled sound of the voices outside but he was unable to understand what they were talking about and strangely uninterested in what was happening.

**  
  
**

After a while the business around the car increased, doors were opened and thrown shut, and finally two men were getting in left and right of him, framing him with their big bodies and preventing him from looking out. Slowly the cars moved out of the driveway and moved on to whatever was their destination.

Kyle’s emotions were nearly completely shut down. He impassively let happen whatever would come. Eventually the cars reached an airport. Kyle was ushered out of the car, everything was like a dream or as if it happened to another person. He was walked through gateways, allowed to be checked and ordered around by Malek Thabit’s men as well as by airport security without any complains. Ultimately he found himself in the back of an Gulfstream IV next to Malek Thabit in person.

The man ignored him beside some less friendly than proprietary glances. He talked to his men in a language Kyle could neither understand nor recognize. The men barely looked at him at all.

**  
  
**

The flight was uneventful One time he was allowed to use the bathroom, then a timer beeped decently and someone gave him some more pills and another glass of water which he swallowed down without complaint. This time they had another effect; they made him sleepy and dulled him down. When the flight ended he stumbled in the strong grip of someone, he was dragged around and suddenly he was surrounded by heat. The air was moist and tropical, it was night and the sky was bright and sprinkled with stars. A warm breeze was soothing his face.

**  
  
**

Then he was shoved in an air-conditioned car again and driven to another luxury mansion. They dragged him inside and locked him in a room. But he wasn’t able to feel or think anymore, he just slumped down on the bed and fell asleep.

**  
  
**

When Kyle awoke the next day, he felt well rested. He found himself dressed in a beautiful and comfortable silken pajama although he couldn't remember changing clothes before sleep. His mind cleared quickly and he sat up in a strange bed and looked around. The room he was in was very neat and nicely done up. Nice indirect light eliminated the room.

The bed he laid in was a beautiful piece of art, large and comfortable beyond measure. The bedframe was carved from a dark wood. The bedclothes were soft and thick, they had an opulent golden color which matched the interior of the rest of the room; which had cream-colored marble floors, and furniture made of the same beautiful dark wood than the bed: A secretary with a fitting chair, a small dining nook, a filled bookshelf, a dresser, a comfortably looking conversation pit, some decorative, thick drapes….

**  
  
**

There was no window.

**  
  
**

A second door was next to his bed, he got up and went over there and found a profligately equipped bathroom, complete with the biggest jetted tub he’d ever seen and again…no window.

**  
  
**

Next he tried another door in the opposite of his bed which he assumed to be the exit, but it was locked.

**  
  
**

Because he had nothing else to do he examined the room more closely. There were many books he never had heard of, but that was no surprise, he had never been an enthusiastic reader. The secretary was provided with beautiful paper, elegant pens of all sorts and envelopes. In one of the shelves was a nice small clock that showed 6:30 with its delicate watch hands, but he had no clue if it was am or pm.

The dresser was filled with his few personal possessions except his old clothes. Next to the dresser, behind a decorative drape was another small door. Behind was a clothes closet filled with fine tailored suits and fitting accessories of all sorts. There was a rack full of shoes and another full of pajamas and shirts.

But no simple everyday clothes as far as he could see but when he turned around his view fell on an ornamented chair and a rather simple outfit draped on it. It nearly looked like those butler-suit he was wearing at Mr. Carson’s house. When he reached it he saw it sat on a thick towel and on top of it was a nicely lettered card saying nothing else than ‘have a shower and dress up’.

Kyle didn’t hesitate, he took the clothes back to the bathroom, were he found toiletries labelled ‘use me’ in a mirror cabinet above the sink. He brushed his teeth and showered in the large shower cubicle. Kyle put the pajama in a laundry basked behind the door and started dressing, when he realized there was no underwear. He hadn’t worn any beneath his pajama either so he assumed that he wasn’t meant to wear any. This was no news. Mr. Carson also had preferred it that way.

**  
  
**

Then he went out of the bathroom and made the bed. After he was done he had nothing left to do.

**  
  
**

He sat down on a wingback chair in the conversation pit and waited impatiently. The clock ticked loudly, cutting through the silence around him while a low murmur filled the room, after a while he realized it came from the well hidden ventilation. Of course a room with no windows had to be air-conditioned. After sitting a while longer he could hear his own heartbeat. Beside that no sound was to be heard.

**  
  
**

The minutes were stretching. After some time the sound of his heartbeat was accompanied with the sound of his empty stomach, but there was nothing he could do than sit. The clock ticked from 6:55 to 7:30 without anything happening. Then he heard a faint, rustling noise from the locked door. He realized it was the sound from someone unlocking the door.

It was the very same man who served him breakfast the other day when he awoke in that other room but the breakfast he had on a tray was slightly bigger and there were no pills this time next to the orange juice.

**  
  
**

Burning questions were ready to spill out of Kyle’s mouth but the look of the man was so uncommunicative and repellent that he didn’t dare to talk to him. The man left the tray on the table in the dining nook without a word and went out again.

**  
  
**

This was horrible. He felt like an extremely well cared prisoner and like it seemed, it was exactly what he was. He didn’t know what was wanted from him, although he had an idea what it would involve. But to what extend? What was he supposed to do?

He moved over to the tray, sat down and slowly started eating. The food was exquisite, but still every bite felt like a heavy weight in his stomach. At least he literally forced the last bites down. He knew he would regret if he didn’t eat, he hadn’t a proper meal for some time and even if this one was some more of a meal than the last one, it still had barely average size. If this was an indicator on how he would be fed in the future he shouldn’t dare to skip a bite.

When he was finished and used his napkin, he found another neatly written note beneath it:

**  
  
**

‘Enjoy your day off. We’ll start tonight my pet. This room is all yours; relax and feel free to entertain yourself till later. MT’

**  
  
**

A nervous laughter escaped his lips when he put down the note. Entertain himself? What the heck should he do in here? Reading? He was far too nervous to do that. Relax? That sounded like a bad joke. He was taken away without even knowing where he was right now. He was held captive in a windowless room not knowing what was in stage for him, what would happen to him furthermore. How could he relax?

**  
  
**

Silent tears sneaked out of his eyes but he felt too stunned to recognize. He wanted to be home so badly even if that meant to be exposed to Carson and his business partners again. At last he had known what was in storage then.

Now he knew nothing, he didn’t knew for sure that his family was safe, he didn’t know for sure what would happen to him or what he would have to do. He just knew he was helpless.

**  
  
**

Without a warning the door opened, he had been too upset to register the barely recognizable sound of the door being unlocked. But he felt so tense that he didn't care. The already well known black dressed man took his tray. His eye was barely brushing him when he took the napkin out of his stiff fingers and he didn't react on his condition more than he would react on a rustle in the bushes outside. That means, if there were bushes outside after all.

**  
  
**

Kyle forced himself to look straight on the face of this man it was as if he had to force a reaction. This was the only living creature he could have contact with so he begged with his teary eyes for mercy, for recognition, for anything, he didn’t know what he really was begging for but he knew he couldn’t stop anyways.

The look he earned was so cold and indifferent it made him shudder. Maybe this person even didn’t see him as a human being. For this man Kyle might be nothing else than his bosses newest acquisition. Nothing more than a….

…pet.

 

The day moved on as if every minute took an hour to pass by. He felt like a wild tiger in a small golden cage. Restlessly he took one book from the shelf just to put it back and snatch another. But the letters blurred in his vision and he couldn’t concentrate enough to catch even a single word.

He tried to sleep a bit in the cuddly wingback chair but his circling thoughts didn’t even allow a nap. When the clock strokes twelve, the silent man brought a small lunch; when it strokes one he came back and took it away.

At this time Kyle was already so nervous he didn't register what he was eating.

**  
  
**

At last he thought he knew now that it had been 6:30 at morning when he found the clock and now it was nearly evening.

That meant night was coming soon…

**  
  
**

The clock was ticking 8 pm, then 8:30, 9….

**  
  
**

The sound of the unlocking door was nearly salvation after the torture of the eventless day.

The already known man was opening the door and bowing to Mr. Thabit who was entering eventually.

He quickly moved out again and closed the door behind his boss; this time no unlocking sound could be heard.

Shivering Kyle froze at the place in the middle of the room where he had just stopped pacing back and forth. Thabit was casually sauntering nearer, circling Kyle as if he saw him the first time.

**  
  
**

‘Those clothes fit you very well my pet, you are a very handsome young man’

**  
  
**

By the sound of those dark growling voice Kyle nearly jumped. Fearful he looked at this man but he just laughed faintly about the little startle of his pet.

Now he came nearer, his hand suddenly touching Kyle's back made him startle again. He felt the other man’s fingers lightly brushing over his shivering back while he moved around his ‘pet’ until he could face him again.

**  
  
**

‘You will be a great distraction and a good entertainer to my guests as soon as we give you some… polish, huh?’

**  
  
**

It seemed to Kyle as if his heart skipped a beat by that statement.

‘S-sir?’ He stuttered, ‘what do you want me to do? What do you expect from me?’

**  
  
**

‘What I’m expecting from you? Not very much so far little pet!’ Thabit repeated with a giggle. ‘You are, let’s put it nicely, a rather uncut diamond right now. I can’t understand what fun people could have by just using someone as precious as you are without extending your abilities to the fullest.

I want you to be a companion, a well-educated and skilled consort far all needs. I want you to entertain me, my guests, my business partner and even my most loyal men if I decide to award special services in any way possible.

The next days you will start some studies. I’ll send you some people who will teach you how to be of service, how to have a good conversation, manners and interesting knowledge beyond general knowledge.

You've had quite much sex in your life but that doesn't make you a good lay. I want you to let people really enjoy themselves not only by using you, but by being pampered by you. I already have some beautiful woman entertaining my partners but times are changing and now I need a man for the more … exquisite tastes. Not just another fucktoy. You will stay ready for everything you’ll be told, you’ll learn fast I’m sure.’

**  
  
**

The last thing he said with a smile that made Kyle's skin crawl in pure panic. This man didn't need any threatening; just the look in his eyes was enough.

This was a nightmare. This man not just wanted to use him; he wanted him to become a willing whore.

Kyle swallowed hard before he dared to speak again.

‘Sir, please, what will happen to my Family?’

**  
  
**

Thabit smiled nearly friendly.

‘Don’t worry my little pet; as long as you do what you’re supposed to do they won’t have anything to worry about ever again!’

 


	5. Does someone care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So nothing new, back to whoring himself, Kyle is now just a better held whore for an unpredictable man he fears more than everything.   
> Who does care what happens to him and will he be able to withstand being treated like a toy?

A new “Life”??

Kyle stood in a corner of the grand ballroom of Mr. Thabit’s glamorous mansion and watched the guests undulate thro and fro around him.

This was his first official assignment after his “training” during the last months; also it was the first time he was allowed to be on his own and not accompanied so he was very nervous. But he had been very good in his acting lessons and succeeded perfectly in suppressing his true emotions and nothing of his expressions appeared artificial when he smiled at some guests.

**  
  
**

The last weeks had been hard. Endless lessons of all sorts, endless trainings, some quite interesting like history, literature and other things like this. Kyle learned to broaden his mind, to have interesting and varied conversations and appreciate lots of fine foods, even if some of those fine foods really needed adjustment from his side.

Some of the lessons he received were quite humiliating like ‘preparing for customers’ or ‘arousal training’… He’d nearly shuddered by the thought and quickly shooed it out of his consciousness.

His body was in a far better shape than before. He had been in training to build up a perfectly shaped body and increased his basic fitness and endurance.

But he still was locked in his room the most time. Except for the gym and by night to learn how to navigate through the mansion he hadn’t been out of his room. He had never left the house.

**  
  
**

His hair and skin was flawless and smooth from extensive and luxurious care he received to be as tempting as possible to his master’s guests.

His psychic condition was in a completely different state though. The first of Thabit’s business partners he was about to meet and entertain would also be his final exam where he had to prove his usefulness and that he would be able to compensate for the generous aliment his family already got and would receive in the future as long as he was able to satisfy. He hoped the first one would be an easy go but it could also be an especially hard client to demand him giving his very best. He just had no idea what this evening would have in store for him.

**  
  
**

He’d listened to the slow rising and subsiding of murmurs and whispering around him and tried not to freak out and keep his composure when Mr. Thabit and another man advanced while casually talking and laughing with each other. The stranger was middle-aged, much taller than Thabit and extremely well build. He radiated an aura of strength and stamina. His hair was long and gathered together to a ponytail. It was salt and pepper colored and well groomed. His blue eyes were piercing Kyle as soon as he caught sight of him.

When they reached Kyle Thabit smiled at him.

**  
  
**

“Ah, Kyle! Just the man we’re searching for! “

Alden, this is our newest … inductee Kyle Trenton, Kyle, this is my good friend Mr. Alden North."

**  
  
**

Despite his mixed feelings Kyle gifted the man with his friendliest smile. He bowed a little and shook the offered hand of the guest with a gentle but reassuring grip.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sir” he greeted the man stepping close to him.

**  
  
**

“The pleasure is all mine young man” Mr. North replied.

**  
  
**

“I’m sorry to leave you Alden, but I’m so busy today. So many guests to greet, I’m sure Kyle will take care of you as good as I would want it though. Kyle please show Mr. North around.”

**  
  
**

The two men slightly bowed to each other and then Thabit was gone.

**  
  
**

“North let his eyes wander up and down Kyles body and smiled approvingly. “I’m glad to have such a handsome chaperon dear Kyle. Would you give me the honor to accompany me to dinner?”

**  
  
**

Kyle smiled and bowed again and led his companion to the dining room. He quickly found their seats. He had already looked for them in advance of course. He casually chatted with North, carefully avoiding any questions too personal since he knew how private most of the businesses of Thabit’s partners were. During the meal the hand of the stranger slipped beneath the table and sneaked on Kyles tights. He swallowed and smiled invitingly at the intrusion although he was inwardly torn.

**  
  
**

He accompanied Mr. North the whole evening, getting him drinks, laughing at his jokes. From time to time he caught a controlling glance from Thabit followed by a short and assuring nod.

North talked to several other guests, connecting and bonding as it seemed. In between they talked about Mr. Thabit’s exclusive collections putted on display all over the mansion.

**  
  
**

If not for the occasional intimate touching here and there, if not for the secretive behavior around the man and the hints of a really unpleasant business he seemed to have Kyle would almost have been able to enjoy the evening.

**  
  
**

It was around twelve o clock in the night when North indicated that he wished to retire and Kyle sighed inwardly and offered to show the man to his room.

The guest room was as exquisite and beautiful as any other room at the mansion but all Kyle could look at was the king-sized bed with the wooden posts….and the handcuffs at the nightstand.

**  
  
**

He helped Alden North out of his jacked and frowned a short moment over the shoulder holster with the two big guns attached but he wasn't really surprised. He had heard people calling this man Thabit’s preferred troubleshooter thorough the evening more than once and had a slight idea what this would mean in a world like this.

**  
  
**

He slowly pulled open the tie while the man carelessly tossed the weapons aside on a chair and ran his hands up and down Kyle's back. He felt the other tugging at his coat so he removed it, letting a moan escape when North buried his face at his nape and started licking and kissing him.

When he felt a harsh grip in his hair he gasped audibly, instantly opening his mouth to let the man roam it and passionately kissing back.

When he was firmly guided down he didn't hesitate to open the man’s fly and immediately started to fondle him through his trousers and boxers.

Only a few minutes later they were on the bed, both completely naked and Kyle was on top and deep throating the man’s remarkable length with all the skill he could muster while North fisted his hair and directed the pace.

**  
  
**

It hurt.

Despite all the ‘training’ he had to endure it still hurt to swallow such a thick length at once and so suddenly but all he showed was passion and all he gave voice to was a low humming and moaning to arouse this man further.

**  
  
**

He swallowed all the man had to give and since his grip didn't loosen he licked and fondled him furthermore until his length was all hard again. Then the man pulled him on top and Kyle reached back to guide the man’s cock to his anus. He had excused himself about an hour ago, knowing that soon enough the man would want him in his bed and had used the utensils in a nearby hidden bathroom especially for the consorts who entertained the guests to prepare and clean himself. But it was barely enough to keep his composition when the big head of North’ cock passed his still tight ring of muscles. It was rough with only his spit for lube and he knew he would be sore the next days, but still his body showed the wanted reactions he were conditioned to during the last month. His own dick stood erect and drops of precum showed at the tip.

**  
  
**

He felt shivers of pleasure when North’s massive tool stimulated his prostate and he hated himself for it but he could not help it either. He moaned and rocked his hips, glided up and down on the massive penis in his body, rocking and grinding against the other man’s lower half as if he really was nothing else but desperate for all of it.

**  
  
**

The grip of his big hands at Kyle’s hip hardened when he stimulated him to faster movements. Kyle impaled himself on the big cock, his thighs trembling with effort to keep the pace the other demanded and pleasuring him as much as possible. He rolled his hips and clenched his anus to stimulate the man even more, making him cum. At least the man bucked forward, gripping his hips with iron force, leaving red marks on his light-tanned skin, pushing him down hard on his shaft and releasing deep inside Kyle’s bowels. He could feel every little twitch and every single spurt deep inside his sore body. The man lay there, panting and gasping and Kyle could feel his barely softened member stirring to full hardness inside his body in no time when North pulled him down and kissed him hard and deep. He clenched around the dick inside when the man shoved him up and his member was pulled out to keep the semen inside. North unceremoniously shoved him belly down on the bed and cuffed his hands to the headboard. Then he raised Kyle’s hips and trusted inside again with one swift move. He started pounding immediately, hard and fast. He gripped Kyle’s throat and made him bend back until it hurts. Then he let his fingers slide up to the young man’s chin, tilting his head and kissing him again.

He never lost his rhythm though. It took much longer this time, he encircled Kyle’s chest and pulled him back until the handcuffs cut his wrists and kissed and bit him all over his shoulders, it was hard enough to hurt and leave marks but not hard enough to break the skin. After a while North reached down and started pumping Kyle too until he was moaning and writing under him.

**  
  
**

Kyle could hear his harsh breath and then his rough voice:

“Beg me darling; beg me to take you harder beg me to make you come”

**  
  
**

And he did.

**  
  
**

North pulled him back so hard that the handcuffs scraped his skin. He slammed inside with so much power Kyle wouldn’t be able to stand it if not for the iron grip around his waist.

**  
  
**

“I’ll plow you till you come hard little whore!” North panted.

**  
  
**

Both men were breathing harshly; their bodies were covered in sweat. Kyle was screaming now, still pretending sheer pleasure though and crying out for North, begging him to do harder, fuck him faster. He never lost his control through the whole act. He was kind of holding back, knowing that North won’t be pleased when he came to fast, while simultaneously willing his body to stay aroused. He concentrated hard on pleasing moments, let the conditioning he went through kick in and waves of pleasure washing through his body. He closed his mind against the feelings of shame and humiliation in order to perform as he should. When he felt North tensing up, he let go. Their releases came nearly exactly the same time. Kyles clenching body milked the release out of North. The older man collapsed on his body, crushing him down with his weight. He felt the harsh beating of the others heart on his back. He gasped for air, the weight of the other nearly suffocating him, his arms bend uncomfortably. His own fluids sticky against his belly, the other man’s softened length had slipped out and rested against his bottom.

**  
  
**

Kyle felt completely worn out, but he doubted that they were finished jet.

**  
  
**

And he was right.

**  
  
**

It didn't take North long to recover, he rolled of the young man and stretched out next to the shaggable body of his consort. He slowly rubbed Kyle's back, the firm ass and the well trained tights with one hand while resting his chin on the other. He didn't care for the sticky fluids and probed his anus, searching his sweet spot inside and lazily stroking it, curling his finger and giving pressure on it while he watched Kyle squirm and wriggle under his touch.

**  
  
**

“You really are a fine specimen Kyle.” He muttered. “I know Malek has a fine taste in everything and high standards concerning what he provides for his guests entertainments but still you are extraordinary.”

Kyle flinched by the statement but North didn’t notice, he just continued probing into him. He bowed forward and licked the salty sweat from Kyle's shoulder before pushing him on his side and lifting one leg so he could have better access to his ass. He worked a second finger inside and watched Kyle’s member harden under the constant stimulation of his prostate. Kyle was panting hard and loud, his hands were bended above his head in a strange angle, his back was aching. But still he felt pleasure washing through his body.

North bowed even more forward, rested his hand next to his face and kissed him deep and gentle. His tongue swirled in Kyle’s mouth and he sucked lightly on Kyle's when he kissed back.

**  
  
**

“So responding, so well trained you are. It’s just wonderful!”

**  
  
**

Kyle was barely able to hold back his tears, it was so humiliating. “T-Thank you sir!” He gasped.

**  
  
**

North moved down to his chest and to his nipple. He licked it then he softly nibbled on it, bit down a little until it was red and hard. Then he went to the other. During all the time he was fondling Kyle's prostate, probing his sensitive and slick anus with two fingers, now he added a third. Kyle was writing beneath him, he moaned and gasped and was completely helpless. Deeper and deeper those fingers were trusting inside his body. Scissoring inside, twisting around and probing his prostate. Then North wasn't able to hold back anymore, without removing his Fingers he directed Kyle on his back with his legs spread wide and his knees bended to his chest. He knelt between Kyle's legs and aligned his cock along with his still probing hand. He pushed his prick in and pulled his fingers out simultaneously. Then he gripped Kyle’s ankles while thrusting inside him slowly and sensuously. He changed the angle with every thrust, rolling his hips as if he wanted to make sure to hit every reachable spot within his partner.

**  
  
**

Kyle’s member was rock hard by now, he was completely lost in all those sensations but still he was able to feel pure relief. At first he had thought North wanted to fist him; a practice he really despised. Now he was as comfortable as possible. He shut down his mind and let his body reactions rule over him. When the bigger man let go of his ankles he closed his legs around him, drawing him closer and his cock even deeper inside. North moved forward and gripped the headboard. He used his grip to press as hard as possible against Kyle’s body while grinding his crotch against his perineum, rubbing his cock inside Kyle’s body with slow, circling movements. He got more and more aroused with time, pressing so hard against Kyle it hurt him. He continued for what seemed an eternity until he eventually pushed Kyle's legs up as far as they would go, locking them on his broad shoulders, gripping the headboard again and pounding into Kyle with so much force it made the heavy wooden bedframe shake.

**  
  
**

Kyle was screaming again, but this time it was in pain. Wide open and vulnerable, cuffed to the bed and unable to get a hold he was completely at the other man’s mercy. He could barely move and was rocked back and forth with so much force he lost the feeling of his surroundings. The world faded into a wild blur of body heat, force, the nearly animalistic pounding and the painful hardness of the bedposts at his shoulders and upper back. Even if he wanted to fight it would have been impossible. And it didn’t stop. North had the stamina of a demon. He rode him with so much endurance Kyle felt just the same as during a night when he had to please five of Thabit’s men, one after another, just for training. But those men wouldn't dare to use him with so much force than this man does.

**  
  
**

After a while North throw his head back and screamed in lust with the rhythm of his machine-like pounding. He trusted inside Kyle up to the hilt and came so violently that the smaller man could feel every spurt despise is numb-fucked ass.

**  
  
**

This time he just collapsed beside Kyle. He seemed thoroughly satisfied this time. He looked like the cat that got the cream. He lazily reached for the keys of the handcuffs at the nightstand and it took him some effort to fetch them without getting up and fumbling open one of them. He threw the keys on Kyle’s chest, signaling to the cuffs. The younger man’s hands were shaking when he tried to remove them from his other hand but he succeeded finally and carefully put the handcuffs and the keys back on the nightstand.

**  
  
**

Kyle's cock was still half hard. When North noticed he pointed at it and told Kyle to finish himself of.

**  
  
**

It was one of the hardest things he had to do but eventually he managed to force an orgasm out of his exhausted body.

North maneuvered them both to the attached bathroom for a shower; he pushed the hidden service button to have the sheets changed while they were showering.

**  
  
**

He enjoyed it to be thoroughly washed and rinsed by Kyle who massaged his muscled body with soap and firmly rubbed his stained cock while North was soaping Kyle’s body and penetrating his rear end with foamy fingers again.

**  
  
**

Of course this ordeal ended with Kyle being fucked against the wall of the shower stall while the water was washing down their bodies.

**  
  
**

Back in the room everything was neat and tidy again. Kyle hurried as much as he could to get into his clothes again while North gathered his own and piled them neatly on a chair. He turned to Kyle one last time and kissed him deeply.

**  
  
**

“I’m looking forward to meet you again” he murmured softly into Kyle’s ear.

**  
  
**

Kyle smiled obligatory and answered: “So am I sir!”

**  
  
**

After that Kyle was friendly but firmly signaled to go.

**  
  
**

He managed to save appearances until he was out the door. Then he crushed against the wall, his legs just slipping away under his body. It hadn’t been the worst encounter he ever had, it was not even slightly near his very first sexual encounter at his first boss’s house but that didn’t mean it hadn’t been hard.

He tried to get up but his legs just gave way. Suddenly he felt a firm grip at his biceps. It was the silent man who had served him during all his time here and his expression was as impenetrable as ever.

**  
  
**

Through everything what had happened to him this man had always been there. He had brought him food, had cleaned him after being used and trained whenever he was too weak to do it himself and even dressed and undressed him from time to time.

Although Kyle had heard his voice through nearly shut doors now and then, this man had never ever spoken to him or in his direct presence. He didn’t even know his name.

**  
  
**

He felt so ashamed that he looked away abruptly. The thug scooped him up like he was a kitten and carried him on his arms to his room.

There he let him down on his bed and watched while Kyle removed his clothes. He examined Kyle’s body thoroughly but he found no open wounds except for the shallow excoriations on his wrists. Silently and with his usually stern face he treated the bruised wrists with some healing salve, then he took the clothes and handed the young man his pajamas before he went to the bathroom to toss his used suit at the laundry basket. When he came back he found Kyle broken down into a shuddering heap on the floor in front of the bed.

**  
  
**

Kyle was desperate. He felt utterly humiliated. The lack of any humanity against him had nearly destroyed him. He was separated from everything he loved and knew for months; a stranger in a hostile surrounding forced to whore himself out and even forced to enjoy himself while doing it. All those men and women who had ‘trained’ him during the last weeks had been polite but cold professionals. No one had cared enough to speak to him any more than necessary. He had been given instructions to follow; all conversations had been just for becoming better at entertaining. And the only thing he had to be sure that his family was well was the word from people who obviously just cared for his usefulness, his beauty and how much they could increase his skills.

**  
  
**

And now, after this evening of pretention and acting, being used and abused, the casual and indifferent treatment he received by this man who had been with him for so long was just too much and he just broke down. It was too much to bear any longer. He curled into a ball and wailed like a hurt animal.

He sobbed so hard it shook his whole body violently. He clutched to the pajamas as if they were a lifeline. His skin was pale and cold to the touch. The marks North had left on his shoulders stood out red and sore against his paleness. It was nothing but heartbreaking.

**  
  
**

The man turned to the door but hesitated to go. He had sworn himself not to let himself getting attached to this whore. He knew nothing about the man and didn’t want to. Whenever Kyle had shown the smallest signs to get closer he had stared him down. It helped a lot that the smaller man was apparently scared of him. He hadn't been very happy when he was assigned to this duty after he had been injured. He had successfully saved his employee from many assaults on his life. But then a pump-gun had been fired next to his head while he was fighting with an attacker and that had cost him his ability to hear on that ear and 70% of his vision on one eye.

So he could no longer be a bodyguard but this was…. Well it was better than being forced to leave because one could have strange accidents in early retirement.

He was a hard man; even a murderer but he was not a psychopath. He did what he had to do and never caused any more pain than necessary. He didn’t care much for other human beings but hey, who would care for him? There was no one outside his work and it was better this way.

**  
  
**

Thabit was quiet a good boss as far as he was concerned. This man was able to lead a very dangerous business with remarkably less bloodshed. No one else was that popular with his customers. He had worked for this man since childhood. It had given him the chance to escape absolute poverty and he had shown unbreakable loyalty in return without caring the dangers and violence this service might bring.

And being a warlord like Mr. Thabit meant the customers to be extremely violent at times.

He had waited at the door to this guest room most of the hours Kyle had been inside.

He had heard the cries of joy as much as the screams of agony.

He had seen what was done to Kyle during the last few months and he had a clue what his life had been before.

If not for different circumstances his life could easily have followed a very similar path and he knew that. He had seen many of his contemporaries, male and female, becoming child-whores sometimes out of ‘choice’ as far as you have a choice when you are an orphan in the slums, some forced by others. But he had started as an errand boy for some important people. He had shown intelligence and skill and soon started a completely different carrier which ended him to be a bodyguard for the most feared man alive.

And so he was grateful for what life had had in store for him; mostly because he was well aware of the alternatives. While staying here, listening to the desperation of this other man the idea of just walking away felt like slapping the merciful destiny in the face instead of being grateful for what he’d gotten instead.

So he sighed and turned around. He sank to the floor and gently pulled the shaking man into a warm and comforting embrace. At first Kyle startled but then he melted into the so much needed touch. The man softly murmured nonsense, rocking back and forth with the shaking and sobbing Kyle in his arms. After a while the sobs lessened and he went limp.

He was so exhausted he had just passed out. The man gently lifted him onto the bed and dressed the motionless male with expertise. It wasn’t the first time after all, but now he was much more caring than before. He stroked the soft blonde hair and tucked him in. He dimmed the light and went out, locking the door behind him as always.

**  
  
**

But away from this he realized; nothing would be like it had been before.

 


	6. A Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is still hard but maybe there is still hope.   
> Who is the man that guards Kyle's door and cares for him in his employers name?   
> Maybe, just maybe he'll safe the poor mans soul.

The next month was very difficult for Kyle.

Since he proved his value with his first customer Thabit ensured a steady flow of clients to him.

Sometimes there were up to three a day, men who just pulled him in an empty room and fucked him over a desk, men coming in his room, using him as a quick refreshment while waiting for whatever their business was, some waiting for him in their own rooms ordering his services just as if they would order food from a room service.

Sometimes men came in the night, using him however they want without even talking much. Kyle thought this might be Thabit’s employees which earned access to him as special favors for good work.

Sometimes he had to accompany men though days, being charming and open and of course always willing.  
Most of them just wanted to be satisfied by a passionate professional, some of them wanted….more illustrious entertainment and some where nothing but plain sadists. But none of them dared to bruise him up to much or risk damage to him. All of them feared his Boss and owner.  
But nothing of all those stuff he had to do during this time stuck to him like this very first morning after this first client….

Kyle sat in the wingback chair again he was wearing one of what had become his common day suits and did nothing but waiting. The clock showed 7:25. Without a window he had no idea if it was morning or evening. He thought it had to be morning though, since he doubted that he would get a day of just for fulfilling the needs of just one customer after all that time of training.

After the bodyguard had tucked him in he had slept like a corpse. There hadn't been any dreams, nothing but plain blackness.

He wasn't sure about the events he experienced during his breakdown. All what happened faded in a terrible blur. He couldn't really imagine this cold and barely responding man to act like he remembered. Had it been real or just a hallucination inducted by his desperate need for comfort?  
So he waited quite nervous, it was nearly as if this was his first day, if anything would be different, anything…..

“Oh please,” he thought, “please let it be true, let him be….”

Kyle didn't really know whom he was begging to or what he really hoped, he was so lonely so utterly desperate for something nice to happen.

The clock ticked away the seconds and just at the very exact moment it sprang to 7:30 the door clicked and showed the common sight of the man who had cared for him for so long now with the usual tray accompanied by the smell of eggs and toast.

“So morning it is.” Kyle dared to mumble.

The man looked him in the eyes and raised a brow, “what do you mean?”

It was the first time Kyle heard his voice, it was deep and rough but without any treat. A soothing manly voice and he had spoken silent but it startled him.

The man noticed but he didn't say anything.

“It-it’s just…well, there are no windows down here if you didn't notice and also nothing else to give me a hint; so till anyone comes and … gives me an indication, how am I supposed to know what time of the day we really have?” Kyle stammered shyly.

This painted an expression of full surprise at the other man’s face, “well, you’re right. I never thought of that. Must be awful though.”

Silence spread between them. When he placed the tray on the table Kyle noticed with surprise that it was set for two. The man nonchalantly placed two plates, silverware and glasses on the table. There were eggs and bacon on a larger plate, rolls and hot toast in a little basked tucked in a clean cloth to keep warm, a glass jug filled with orange juice , fresh fruit, butter…all for two. Even coffee today and milk. It was a nice, big breakfast which Kyle hadn't had in this form for a very long time.

The man pulled himself a chair and offered the basked to Kyle.

He acted like the professional he was supposed to be and just started eating.

“What’s your name?” Kyle asked shyly.

“I’m Saed Sharif Khali, you might call me Saed if you want.” was the quiet response.

And that was it. So simple a thing to do, but for Kyle it meant everything.

From that day on Saed shared every meal Kyle had in his rooms with him. He wasn't a very talkative man, but that was ok since Kyle himself mostly didn't feel like talking much lately. But he was company beside business. Someone who choose to stay with him, without any obligation or anything to gain from it.

He serviced Kyle further, never mentioning anything about the bruises, the marks or the remains of dried fluids he sometimes had to help Kyle wash off when a session had been to hard. He just was…a friend?

He wasn't sure of what Saed really was for him but without this change Kyle would not been able to last.

One day Kyle had an extremely unpleasant session when five men had entered the room unannounced and used him in turns. While they were using him like some kind of soulless sextoy they were chatting and he realized they were guards.

“Hey Dallas, don’t go that rough, I don’t want it to be all loose for my turn!” one man expressed encouraged by the howling laughter of the other men while one of them pushed inside Kyle with just one thrust.

“What do you want me to do? Making love to the boycunt? Do I look like a fag to you?” replied the man actually wedging Kyle’s body without any consideration.

“And what a fag you are!” another man sneered.

“Shut up asshole, it’s a wonder it’s that tight with a stallion like Saed having permanent access. Have you ever seen him naked? They say this man is hung that a plowhorse would blush!” the man repeated, trusting even harder into Kyles helpless body, “I wish I had his job! Permanent access without limits whenever he likes to all whores, living in luxury with barely any duties for jumping the right time and loosing every use. What a douche! I bet he fucks a lot those times I’d bugger this sweet ass all day long if I were in his place! Better than the cunts!”

The ugly, howling laughter following that statement drowned in the sudden whirring noise overcoming Kyle. He barely registered when another man became inpatient and climbed the bed in front of him; he just opened his mouth and let the thug throatfuck him without hesitation.

Saed could have violated him whenever he wanted, however he wanted. He didn't.

 

He didn't.

 

Kyle’s happiness about this fact was so overwhelming he endured all the events this evening as if it was nothing.


	7. Why am I here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle might be more than just unwillingin his position but the love he feeels for his family is still so strong he forces himself to do the best.
> 
> ...and it works, he is not happy with what he's doing but he is more than just good. he is dazzling.   
> This earns him more confident than he'd like to have and a new opportunity. 
> 
> will this end good? I think if you got so far you know me too well to bet on this....right?

“This could be your most important assignment Kyle”

 

Thabit strolled up and down in Kyle’s room while talking to him. His expression was stern and Kyle was scared like never before. It was evening for all he knew since he had just returned from a lunch with one of his boss’ guests. He had barely settled down in his room when Saed entered the room and holding the door for Thabit to follow. Now he stood next to it like a guard in a prison.

“My business needs strong and reliable connections to ensure a permanent flow of….goods from those who sell to those who buy. Shortly some of my connections have been cut so to say and I need new ones. Luckily we have found a possible new contact man.”

While he talked Thabit shuffled casually though Kyles few possessions in his secretary and intensely studied the only old picture he had of his family and which was put between some notes he made during his studies. Kyle sat still and calm on a chair at the side but inside he was trembling. Thabit hadn’t talked to him much during the last months. And sure never he had talked about business before.

"My rivals also try to build up business connections. So we have to ensure he realizes that what I offer is more…exclusive and interesting than anything else others can offer him.”

‘Of course;’ Kyle thought, ‘this had to lead to the usual.’

"Sadly we do not really know much about the passions of this special person I have to admit, so during the next matinee I will give you and all those I have in contract to entertain my guests and business partners will have to give your very best to find out and ensure that this new man won’t do anything else than start business connections with me.”

With that he turned to Kyle, gazing down on him like a tiger on his pray, the old, battered picture still in hand.

Despite his very high self-control the younger man could not avoid to swallow.

“I knew that seducing a person to become a customer is something you are not used to, in this you are very much unlike the ladies who are in contract with me so you might need some kind of tutoring. So during the next days you will meet some of the escorts. Talk to them and try to take over a bit of their nonchalance with the clients. As far as I noticed, you have a tendency to be a bit passive. With usual guests this won’t cause any damage but with this one….well, better take no risk, don’t you think?”

Kyle still didn’t know what to answer to these statements. He felt just overwhelmed by the hidden threats.

Thabit walked over till he stood directly in front of him. He grabbed Kyles chin and tilted his head to force him to look up into his eyes.

“This could cost me a lot if it fails but you could lose even more! Do you get me?” He growled down to Kyle’s paralyzed face.

He didn’t know what he would say till it came out and then it startled him that he even dared to say so: “I-is that true s-sir?”

Thabit let go of his chin and looked at him in surprise. “What do you mean pet?” he asked softly.

But Kyle didn’t let himself be fooled; he clearly recognized the anger flickering in his masters eyes.

“Well sir,” he swallowed hard and spoke as firmly as possible, “since you brought me here all I have to prove that I have anything to lose is your word and that of Mr. Carson, and while you might be trustworthy, Carson is definitely not.”

Kyle’s body was visibly shaking now but his eyes were as hard and determined as Thabit’s. For a few seconds they were just staring at each other and to tell the truth Kyle might have looked away had he not been so desperate.

Thabit suddenly laughed out. He shook his head and looked at Kyle with a wondering expression. “This dog has teeth!” he remarked, “well you’re right, it might be the time for a treat instead of a threat. So do this well and you might get that prove you want, what do you have in mind?”

“A call and new photos,“ Kyle gasped, “ nothing older than a few days.”

“A call? No way!” was Thabit’s immediate reply.

“You can have a letter, that’s all. You can write them about your great new assistant job oversea which brought in all those money and of course it will be strictly controlled before it will be sent from a cover address and your mother can send you some photos if she decides to do so. IF you are able to fulfill your task that means.” Thabit sneered.

Kyle nodded silently, he knew it wasn't much but he won't get any more. “I will do whatever it takes sir”

Thabit grinned down on him; “I would not be that confident if I were you, he might prefer a girl at last. But since your request is not that unreasonable, if I see you’re trying in earnest and as long as the decisions of our soon to be business-partner are only influenced by his own preferences I might decide to send your letter anyway. Just write it ad give it to Saed. Oh, and gain as much as you can while I let you roam the west wing and meet our girls. Saed will accompany you as soon as they’re ready. Be a gentleman and behave. They differ from you more than you know.”

“Yes, sir! Thank you! I am very grateful for your generosity.” Kyle replied submissively.

Thabit threw him one last look and went to the door which Saed opened for him. Both men left and Kyle sighed relieved. His heart was pounding as if he had run for his life.

 

After a while Saed returned and sat down on a chair next to Kyle who still hand’t been able to hurl himself up.

“You know you are lucky Thabit wasn’t upset?” he asked. “This could have backfired on you quite badly.”

Kyle mulled over this for a moment. “ I don’t think so. I’m not here willingly and after everything men have already done to me I don’t care much for my life. So he has to ensure I’ll stay functional and earn my keep.”

Kyle laughed bitterly. “Not that there’s much I earn out of this if my family is not safe.”

Saed looked at him for a while and said nothing.

Something was bothering Kyle since Thabit had come to him and told him what would be next.

“Saed.”

“Hm?”

“What did he mean when he said the female escorts differ from me more than I think?”

Saed sighed. “Ahm, they are under contract and not only just so, as far as I know they wanted to get those contracts very much! They even competed to get them.”

Kyle looked at him in surprise. “How can that be?”

Saed would have blushed if not his skin was so dark.

“Well, the way Thabit got you is very uncommon for him. The girls which work for him as escorts used to be just that before. They all have been absolute high-class escorts with very rich and high-class customers. They have lived like queens and saved up for their retirement. But the contracts Thabit offers them have much more to give: he offers safety to them and provides them with safe work, beautiful and luxurious homes and a safe and comfortable job in one of his legal companies when they become too old to go on as escorts. And he has enough ex-consorts to meet up with them and show them the opportunities they would have. Some of them have become very successful businesswomen themselves.”

Kyle let himself sink back in his chair. “So it’s just me who…why? If he never does it like this, why did he take me in like a slave? Why am I even here?”

“I don’t know for sure Kyle.”

Saed said gently,

“it’s a rumor that he did it as a favor. Someone of his business-partners had to clean out his surroundings to make sure he didn’t get busted and he couldn’t afford to cause people to vanish. Someone had an eye on you and your family and it would just be to suspicious if you all would just go poof. But anyone would easily accept you taking a better job and leave as long as payment goes to your people. So when Thabit started to look out for male escorts it was the perfect opportunity to make you disappear and solve the whole problem. I know for sure that the fact you cost him less would not been enough to let him take the risk of having an unwilling prostitute in this House.”

Kyle looked at him with a sickening feeling in his chest. He clearly remembered this day at the police station. Had they been so close? Maybe he had lost his only chance of escape this day. If they had been so close to get Carson, maybe they even would have been…

“No, no.” He shook this useless thought out of his mind. Nothing had changed. He was just a small bolt in a big machine, without anything to give there won’t have been a chance to get protection. And he highly doubted that the cops would have liked to arrest Carson for rape instead of whatever they really wanted him for. Probably they had been watching his family in hope to get him connected to murder rather that to save someone as insignificant as him.

Saed was silently watching him. He did not interrupt his struggle and had a feeling that this must be hard to digestive for the young man.

“Do they know?” Kyle whispered after a while.

Saed raised an eyebrow, “what do you mean?”

“The escorts upstairs, do they know?” Kyle was barely audible.

“Chrm,” they sailed deep waters now Saed thought. “Uhm, yes they do I think, erm, you should know, they don’t serve anyone … from the staff… you are … “

“I get it,” Kyle replied, “they are the elite escorts and I’m the hooker to be rent out by the pimp.”

Saed looked down at his feet. He had nothing to add.

 


	8. A New Face In The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a turn Kyle didn't really expect but what about this Client? Will it be good or bad?  
> Well, we'll see ...

Not Like He'd Expected...

The soft breeze was soothing and titillating at the same time. It had been so long since he had been at a place where he could feel a breeze. It was amazingly how much things that had been common once could just become pure profusion if one was deprived of them Kyle thought.

He was enjoying this breeze at the balcony of the south wing of Thabit’s mansion. It was designed like a high-class luxury-resort. Beneath the balcony was a lower terrace with a decadent big pool. Marble stairs were leading to a park of overwhelmingly beauty. The leaves of the big and well groomed palm-trees shadowing neat trails made of delicate mosaics. Peacocks were slowly wandering around on the emerald grass beneath lush flower beds, glittering fountains and skillful trimmed hedges. The park was surrounded by a beautiful cream colored wall topped with neat red crenelations.

For a brief moment he allowed himself to enjoy the sun on his face. He tilted the head and closed the eyes. The burning sun shone red though his eyelids.

Eventually he sighted and went back inside; he wasn't supposed to let his pale skin become tanned. At least that was told to him when he asked if he could leave the house during his training period. He looked delicate despite his constant training. The fitness and food plans he had to strictly obey didn’t leave any expendable weight on his body even the occasional little extras Saed secretly put on his plate during their joined meals couldn't change that. They were far too careful for that.

In the result he was slim and overwhelmingly attractive. His pale skin and golden hair were nearly shining in contrast to his black suit.

Saed was waiting at the door-frame. He hadn't had the heart to interrupt this tiny moment of true pleasure from his friend but he also wouldn't have allowed him to stay outside much longer. He knew far too well how fast the hot sun would have influenced his pale friend’s skin condition. But by now he knew enough to trust Kyle to be reasonable on his own.

Kyle was wandering around in the cozy lounge the balcony was attached too. He was mulling over the fact that he still was not quite sure where on earth he was located in at the moment. He was quite sure that this was another way to make him stay put and not trying to escape.

The attached door opened and a magnificent woman entered. She had a deep-tanned and exotic body with long, shining black hair. Kyle would have considered her beautiful if not for the derogatory look she threw at him.

Two other women followed her on foot. One was a fragile looking blonde with a sassy appearance and the other a black woman more beautiful than Naomi Campbell had ever been.

“Oh well, look who found his way up to us again!” the first woman called when her look fell on Saed. She was smiling charmingly and greeted him with obvious joy.

She went over to him and kissed his cheek but Saed just gave her a little hint of a smile and apart from that he stood motionless. The other girls nodded and smiled at him too.

“And whom we have here?” the black haired woman sneered at Kyle. “Ah, the male slut”

She was giggling now but Kyle realized in relief that none of the other woman was falling in and that Saed’s face had become stern again.

“That’s interesting,” Kyle replied casually, “if being brought in without my consent; kept here against my wishes and fulfilling given tasks without having a choice makes me a slut what are you then?”

Her face froze in rage and she made a step in his direction, looking as if she wanted to attack him but a slight cough from Saed made her stop.

“I want to remind you of our orders Sina” the blonde girl mentioned smiling. “If you really want to be stubborn beyond reason you can, but do it just for yourself and leave. Don’t drag us down with you.”

“Hrmp!” The woman called Sina threw her hair back and swirled around, “as if I would even consider tainting myself by associating with this scum!” with that she stormed out, throwing the door shut with a loud bang.

The other woman looked at each other and started giggling.

“Oh my gosh, she is such a diva!” the black woman called out laughing, “if she wasn’t that good in what she’s doing, I’m sure she would already been thrown out by know!”

She turned to Kyle and gifted him with a warm smile.

“I’m Alana; this deceptive pack over there is Melanie.”

Both women where smiling now they were shaking hands with Kyle and offered him a seat in the beautiful sitting room suite besides. They all took seats and for a moment there was an uncomfortable silence.

“Why does she call you a deceptive pack Melanie?” Kyle asked.

With that she gave him a wild and joyful laughter.

“It’s because of my profession. Alana always teases me that no one would expect a dominatrix to look like such a sweet little girl like I am. And I have to admit, many already have underestimated my strength. But at least all my clients find me very satisfying to their…special needs.”

She beamed at Kyle in such a sassy way he couldn't stop himself from smiling back. He liked her from the first look. And he started to feel a bit more comfortable.

After a while they were casually chatting about business as if it was the most common thing to do. The two consorts where friendly to him and entertained him with stories of their past and how they had attracted customers before they came here mingling fun with business and charming each other. It was the best training one could have to prepare for such a task like that Kyle was given. After a while he became much more relaxed and even started flirting with both. They took it lightly and were well aware that nothing would ever happen in the end. It became evening till Saed carefully implied that Kyle had to leave now.

When he was back in his room he felt gloomier than before. The difference between them had been overwhelming. Having a glimpse into their world of chattiness and freedom was devastating. He could easily understand why these women had chosen to stay here.

The customers Thabit provided were clean. The lives they had were better than what they had before and at least they had chosen their path before. While they were chatting and teasing each other Kyle had realized that they were deciding which client they would take on and sometimes passing by the unpleasant ones between them. So none of the women had to go with someone she really couldn't bear too often. There were at least seven girls up there and he and only met those who had decided to stay for the afternoon. Some had been out with clients, some had been out for fun and sometimes it was both.

Despise their work they were safe and satisfied and if not they could leave at any time.

He also had learned that before he had decided to keep company with Kyle, Saed had often been invited over to share breakfast, lunch or dinner.

This was the only positive thing Kyle could find after this excursion at first.

But the time proved that it couldn't have been better than visiting the women’s wing. Alana had enjoyed his company as well as Melanie. It was not only pity what made them be nice to him but also the company of such a charming young man without any intentions in really seducing them. So in the end both mentioned to Thabit how much he would benefit from regular meetings and that they would love to help him further.

When he was first invited to accompany Alana at breakfast he was surprised.

But it turned out to be a lovely occasion. After he had a client to accompany at lunch and were used as a dessert, he met Melanie again for dinner. Both consorts were giving their best to make him feel welcome and distract him from his fate. They seemed to know about his schedules and diet plans since they never crossed them.

After some days he met others of the consorts and none of them were like Sina.

Another one, a strict looking woman with a thick Russian accent soon got into the habit of sharing his workouts at the gym with him. Her name was Svetlana and she complained that no other women were willing to go with her and how boring it was to train alone. They were chatting about the clients and how to do this and that and how much the men were turned on by her accent.

It was a far better time than Kyle had expected and he hoped Thabit won’t restrict him again after the job was done. So he was even stricter with himself by following the rules and even more careful not to slip.

When the evening came on which the great gala was to be held to impress the possible new business partner he was quite nervous but didn’t let it show. It would be perfect if he could seduce the new man but there always was the possibility that he won’t even want a man.

None of the girls seemed to see him as a concurrent after all except of Sina who really wasn't the sharpest tool in the box. Thabit had offered them a special reward for seducing the new man so there was a lot of competition building up between them but they were too professional to let it go too far.

Kyle knew that this evening would be special in many ways. He was not only supposed to flirt with the new man if he would not show any interest in the female consorts, he also had to pretend to be here willingly since most of the guests today were Thabit’s legal business partners which he invited to show the possible new man how safe it would be to start business with him and how easy Thabit would be able to make every transaction appear as clean as possible. Payments could be disguised as share sales or investments. Shipments could run under prestigious names and without raising suspicions.

But none of those legal affairs could ever realize the true nature of their host. Of course they heard rumors and had suspicions but never enough to drive them away. Thabit provided absolute protection. Even if he was discovered, the legal transactions with their companies were without any stain and absolutely bulletproof. This was one of the biggest secrets of his unique success.

So in case he would have contact with one of those legal partners Kyle had already been provided with a clean background of an assistant accountant who works for Thabit to keep his household spending checked before he had even started to work here. He also had to learn everything about the necessary tasks involved in this assignment to make his disguise believable…as long as no one expected him to know exactly where he was of course.

It was all déjà vu: Again he stood in a corner of the grand lobby watching guests come and wander around, splitting up and vanishing in the adjacent rooms. Some forming small groups pooling around small tables, enjoying the drinks and appetizers offered on trays by stoic personal. Others stayed alone, wandering around, some of them greeting each other.

Kyle felt easier with the thought that none of his former clients would be here today.

A slight turmoil started at the entry when the main guest arrived. His name was Thomas Wolf and he worked as an important CMO of the German firm Heckler & Koch and Kyle was not only nervous if he could fulfill his orders but also what would happen if he succeeded. He really didn’t want to get involved too much with Thabit’s business. Secretly he prayed that one of the girls would charm him before he even got the chance to get near this man.

When the man finally entered the room his wishes seemed to come true. Alana was clinging to his arm, showing him around with wide gestures and his smile was wide and satisfied whenever he let his eyes wander to her stunning decollete.

He sighed softly and turned around only to find himself eye in eye with Saed. His friend smiled apologetically.

“I’m afraid I have bad news for you” he whispered, “since the new man already became so friendly with Alana the boss wants you to test you skill elsewhere. He lets you know that if you leave this event alone without any company he would consider the last days useless and restrict you to your room again.”

He slightly touched Kyle’s shoulder when he passed by, „I’m sorry Kyle.”

He moved away and left Kyle behind.

This was bad. He was not prepared for this. He didn’t even know how to start on anyone when he caught a glimpse of Melanie strutting by with a stranger. For a brief moment their eyes met and she twinkled, shaking her hair vividly and pointing with her chin to an older man at the other side of the room. She laughed at her companion but looked Kyle straight in the eyes, twinkling again encouraging before she swooshed away with the man she obviously knew very well.

Kyle had a closer look at the man she had pointed out to him. He looked as if he was of middle age, neither lean nor fat, with whitening hair and a lot of laugh-lines around the eyes. Just when Kyle looked at him he took a glass of champagne of a tray offered to him and when the waiter turned around he clandestinely checked out the man’s ass.

Perfect!

Kyle waited a second until he saw the man leaving for another room and moved to meet him half the way. When he was nearby he intentionally toppled slightly and brushed the man’s arm just a little.

“Oh no Sir! I’m so sorry! Is everything OK?” Kyle asked the man while he steadied himself by holding onto his shoulder.

“It wasn't my intention but someone bumped into me.” He shot the man his brightest smile.

The man repeated the smile warm and friendly. “No worries young man I didn’t even spill my drink” he replied, “nothing happened. With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?” He looked Kyle up and down quickly and discreetly. His facial expression revealed not much but Kyle guessed he liked what he saw.

“My name is Kyle Trenton; I’m an employee of Mr. Thabit’s household. How may I be of service?” He smiled at the man and stayed next to him, his body turned to the man invitingly, looking straight into the man’s warm, brown eyes.

“My name is Nathan Cavanaugh and I’m a guest and business partner of your dear employer Mr. Thabit” Nathan replied with a sassy twinkle that made his appearance turn into this of a twelve year old boy ready to pull up any mischief the next moment. “If you don’t mind you could easily make up for your little stunt by accompanying me to dinner later and show me around for now. Although Mr. Thabit and I have had connections for very long time now this is the first occasion I managed to visit his noble home and I feel a bit lost.”

While the man tentatively stepped closer Kyle had to sort out himself. He felt strangely attracted to him, the looks the other throw at him nearly made him blush like a schoolgirl. This was an extremely strange situation and not what he had expected. He nearly felt bad about what he had planned but now he was beyond the point of no return. He continued smiling and agreed to show Cavanaugh the mansion. While they were sauntering around they kept talking. Kyle was reminded of his very first encounter with a client and had at the same time completely different impressions. While he accompanied Cavanaugh just like he had North, showing him the same pieces of art and chatting about nearly the same topics, the attitude this man showed to him was completely different.

North had used nearly every possible opportunity to grope at him and add saucy comments.

Cavanaugh preferred much more subtle strategies like fine little compliments and light occasional touches like a slight brush of his body when bowing forward to examine an especially fine piece of art or the light touch of his hand on Kyle's arm when laughing about a funny remark.

When North had looked at him Kyle had felt like a piece of meat, when Cavanaugh did the same he felt... wanted, beautiful and precious.

Cavanaugh was a fifty-two years old British business man. He owned an import export trade he had inherited of his father who had build up all of it on his own. He liked to talk about it and did it with pride. He was one of the best reputed businessmen of Great Britain with many honorable partners and connections all over the world. Kyle would soon realize that he was one of Thabit's most valuable contacts. He had a fleet of cargo vessels and a private Airport. He was a widower and father of a son. He had to marry his wife because of the special demands society had on the family-life of a man in his position, but he loved her despite any other preferences he might have had to suppress during the early time of him succeeding his father.

Now with his father gone, his son being of age and himself being a widower after his wife had been beaten by cancer more than two years ago, he had decided to follow his own desires and to care for himself more. When Kyle had bumped into him he had been well aware of the true position of this young man but he had decided to let it be and just enjoy the evening. Furthermore it felt less a betrayal to his wife and son to enjoy the company of a consort than having a 'real' affair would have.

But something about this young man felt special. Cavanaugh was an excellent observer and connoisseur of human nature. He had to be and it was one of his greatest assets during his career. After a while he had the impression that a tension left the young male at his side he hadn't even registered until its absence. His smile became more natural although he would not have thought of those first ones as a fake if not for the comparison. And after a while he found his attractive companion blushing by his small little compliments and gentle contacts.

'Hell I'm seducing a consort! A male consort!' Cavanaugh thought by himself. But it felt less shocking than he would have thought if he'd considered it before.

Both men were highly enjoying the evening. Dinner was nothing but extraordinary as always when Thabit invited guests.

During dessert Cavanaugh asked Kyle to call him Nathan and earned another sweet little blush. It was as if this consort had changed from the professional seducer he had presented himself at first to a novice during their conversation. This phenomenon puzzled Nathan and fascinated him. He had no real explanation for it but was sure it was not an act. Moreover it was hot as hell.

After dinner Nathan led Kyle down to a little romantic stroll in the park and that nearly broke Kyle's self-restraint. He missed being outside so much. The soft breeze carried sweet smells of flowers and nature. It caressed Kyle's face and cooled his skin. The sky was sprinkled with stars all over and the pale half-moon lighted the garden like one could see in a sappy love film. He didn't even register how much his feelings were seeping through his perfect appearance, not many would have been able to but Nathan did and he felt strangely drawn by the odd aura of innocence and vulnerability radiating from his companion all of a sudden.

He softly reached for Kyle's arm and turned him around. The pale moonlight glittering in his eyes was fascinating to Nathan. He bend over to Kyle an kissed his lips so gently and affectionately he had kissed his wife's long ago.

Kyle gasped for air. It was overwhelming. He had never been kissed like that before. So sweet, so gentle so overwhelmingly pure. Since he had been exposed to abuse for so long he never had thought about his own wishes and orientation but now... this man turned his world upside down. It felt as if being broken in half and being healed at the same time. When Nathan pulled back he just stayed where he was for a moment without knowing what to do but then he pressed himself against the man and kissed him with more passion he had ever felt before.

Nathan was surprised by the feel of desperation in Kyle's touch but he didn't want to question it by now. He embraced his younger companion tenderly, softly caressing his back and neck. Kyle's hair was soft to the touch and his body smelled clean and manly. Nathan had suppressed this need nearly his whole life. His wife might have known about him, she had been so bright and wise, but she had never talked about it. This was the first time he gave into his desires and he intended to make it last as long as possible.

After a long while they stopped without letting go of each other. They looked into each others eyes intensely until, without a word they took hold of their hands and went on to Nathan's room.

 


	9. A New Face In The Game-Completition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo, here it goes! Let's see how they will go on won't we?
> 
> Kyle just deserves something nice to happen to him and now it'll happen!   
> But sadly, as you know me, it won't last long....

What Is Just Happening With Me?

The strange feeling of déjà vu grew stronger when Kyle realized that the room Nathan was using was the very same of his first official assignment. For a brief moment he felt paralyzed when his look fell on the now empty nightstand were the handcuffs had been. When Nathan touched his shoulder again he startled.

It was just a moment of inattention but now he had to face the look of real bewilderment in Nathans eyes.

“What is wrong Kyle?” Nathan looked quite puzzled now. His face revealed real concern about Kyle’s behavior though.

His warm and concerned look terminated the bad memory and send shivers of affection through Kyle. He smiled easily and sincerely at the man.

“It’s nothing. I’m just… I can’t tell how much I want….” Kyle panted and bowed forward and kissed Nathan passionately.

Never before he had he been so willing and so desperate to do this. Nathan’s lips parted and he kissed back. It was so different from anything he had felt before. Nathan was gentle beyond measure. He gave him the feel of being human again.

When they parted Kyle kept his eyes close and let himself get lost in those new feelings.

Nathan gently touched his body and caressed his back. He looked at his partners face, fascinated by the look of trust and calm. This was so strange he felt like he was dreaming. He definitely knew that he was missing something. Something important.  
But it was also clear that Kyle was craving for this. No, he was craving for him but he had no idea why. And he felt evenly drawn to this young man. He was aware that Kyle was probably a whore but he didn't act like one anymore. Nathan decided to let it slip for now and just go on. He decided to just savor the moment.

He carefully removed Kyle’s suit coat and opened his shirt. Kyle’s body was so pale it seemed to glow. This was another strange fact since they were in a place with masses of sunshine but now he was too far into it to think about it. He kissed Kyle’s delicate collarbones, his shoulders and his smooth chest. He tentatively licked the pink nipples and earned the sweetest moan. Both of them were panting heavy now. Kyle started to take of his partners clothes too. He gently stroke Nathan’s thick hair while the older man kissed his body.

Soon they were completely naked and their bodies entangled in another deep, sweet kiss. The lack of underwear on Kyle was temporarily as easily dismissed by Nathan than the other oddities he had found on his partner so far. They moved on to the bed and nearly fell down on the plush surface. Nathan touched Kyle slowly and admiringly. He followed his touches with kisses; enjoying the soft moans and whimpers escaping his willing partners mouth. He had wanted this so badly. and waited for so long. Always the perfect son, the perfect husband, the perfect specimen of a wealthy gentleman.

“Kyle,” he panted heavily, “Kyle I don’t know… It’s the first time…with a man… Kyle, I don not want to hurt you.”

Kyle looked up and smiled. “Just lie down, let me make you feel good!”

Kyle pushed Nathan on his back and kissed him again. He gently caressed his body and let his hands wander around. He was still surprised about his own feelings. He had never wanted anything like this before.

While he kissed Nathan again he opened the small bottle of lube he had retrieved of his suit coat’s pocket. He moved on to Nathans privates and enclosed his lips around the tip of his shaft. Nathan moaned and bucked by the unexpected touch. Kyle gave his very best. He wanted to give Nathan the most magnificent first time anyone could ever wish for.

He slowly licked and kissed the hot flesh and smooth skin. He nibbled at Nathans testicles and licked the sensitive skin at the perineum. Nathan was nearly out of his mind by now.

Kyle slicked up his fingers and prepared himself while taking in Nathans member down to the base with his mouth. Nathan was overwhelmed. He gripped Kyle’s shoulders and called his name over and over. It was too much and he came fast. Kyle held his shaft in his mouth till Nathan relaxed on the bed. He wanted to bring it up again but Nathan gently pulled him up and directed him on his back.

He started to mimic Kyle’s movements on his own body. This was something new and amazing. Kyle didn't dare to question it and just caressed his lover’s body as far as he could reach. When Nathan touched his cock he panted.

“You……aahh, Nathan! You don’t have to do this! Nathaaaaahhh!”

Nathan wasn't nearly as good as Kyle since he lacked experience, but on the other hand no one had ever cared about giving Kyle a head before so he didn't care. Nathan was hard again in no time when Kyle was writing and shuddering in pleasure beneath him.

“Kyle, please Kyle… can I…”

“Come on Nath…. I’m ready for you!”

Nathan was nervous as hell when he got up and his look fell on the small tube at the side of the bed. He took it and massaged the lube on his member. Then he carefully touched Kyle’s anus. He felt the slickness inside and registered that Kyle already had taken care of himself but that didn’t stop him. He carefully and gently massaged the tight ring of muscles drawing moans and shivers from his partner.

Eventually he bend over and aligned his cock with Kyle’s opening and slowly started to push in.

It was heaven. Although everything Kyle was tight but not too tight to be uncomfortable. He moaned and gasped so sweetly that it cost Nathan all his self-control not to just push in. When he was fully seated inside Kyle he pulled him up into his lap and kissed him again.

Kyle encircled his body with his legs and gently rocked his hips against Nathan’s.

They closely embraced each other, rocking gently back and forth, Kyle's shaft rubbing erotically against Nathans belly, until their release came.  
It was the most lovingly experience Kyle had ever had.

Later that night when they were showered and relaxed Kyle fell asleep next to Nathan in the big, lush bed.

The sophisticated business man watched the younger man sleep by his side and pondered on the events of the day.  
His first time had been wonderful but now the oddness of the events which had led to this came back to his mind. He had never been able to let go of anything that puzzled him.

The bright moonlight fell through the window and painted Kyle’s body. The young man lay on his belly. His face was buried in the pillow and the blanket had slipped down the luscious curve of his back and revealed his smooth and etiolated skin. Nathan reached for Kyle and gently caressed him. He watched him shift slightly when he felt something strange on his younger companions back. It was a shallow, barely recognizable line on his lower back. He slightly moved over it. It was really hard to trace if one was not really paying attention to it.

After a while Nathan got a feeling for it and was able to follow its path. It ran from the side to the middle of Kyle’s back where it was crossed by another one. When he followed this one up and back to the side it was crossed again by another one. And another, and another…

‘Cicatrices’ something whispered in his thoughts. The old reminders of the most terrible events during Kyle’s life could not be seen on his pale body and barely be felt if not by fondling him gently in a dark night.

Nathan’s movements stopped in shock when all the strange pieces of the puzzle named Kyle fell in place.

The next moment Kyle shifted closer to Nathan. He put an arm around the man’s broad chest, nuzzling his face into his shoulder and sighed contently in his sleep.

Nathan embraced him with his arms and stared at the ceiling.

"Oh Kyle," he whispered to himself, "What have they done to you?" 

He found no sleep for a long while.


	10. And Now The Struggles Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan feels something for Kyle but what? He can't tell himself but he knows one: someone has to car at last!   
> But how will that end?

Malik Thabit was sitting on a beautifully crafted chair in the shadow beneath a palm tree on a nicely tiled terrace sown in his beautiful gardens. He was about to enjoy an exquisite breakfast with his most important legal business partner Mr. Cavanaugh.

The new man, Thomas Wolf, was still around with Alana. She had made an excellent job! He couldn’t get enough of this infusion of pure luxury he received around Thabit’s home. He surely would be highly susceptible to the deals and advances Thabit had to offer if left alone for a bit longer in this surrounding unknown to him and stimulating his greed.

So he decided to leave Wolf to Alana’s talented hands and focus on strengthen his so much needed legal connections instead.

Nathan Cavanaugh was not only one of the most essential decoys he used to mask his high risk and absolutely illegal businesses, he was also something like the other side of the coin in comparison to Thabit.

Although he was brilliant had managed to gather more money one would thought possible with a business like his and being an influential and successful man Cavanaugh’s reputation was spotless and it was absolutely necessary to keep it that way. His regular deliveries of valuable but legal cargo masked the much more valuable and dangerous deliveries of weaponries, drugs and sometimes even human trafficking. For this Thabit used ships similar to Cavanaugh’s and masked with fake identification numbers and repainted names similar to those of the ships Cavanaugh’s company send in his order. They used the same routes after they went on sea from different harbors, then the flags and identifications were changed until they nearly reached their destinations.  Then everything was changed back.

Since Cavanaugh’s ships were always checked thoroughly by leaving the official harbors by the wish of Cavanaugh himself, the illegal ships were never controlled. All necessary was to keep far enough of not to get too near to the legal ships.

And since the deals with Cavanaugh and the cargo he shipped were also valuable, it was a double win even with the legal wins being much lesser though.

And the cream on the cake: If anyone ever would ask for freight documents there would always be some absolutely bulletproof papers including the right appertaining cargo; the illegal goods already somewhere else or too well hidden.

But Thabit was not a source Cavanaugh was depending on and of course he knew that Cavanaugh always had some suspicions but till now it hadn’t been enough to keep him away. In the first place Cavanaugh was a businessman and he knew better than letting a good deal slip as long as it wasn’t too suspect or foul. But if his doubts would become too unsettling or he would find another reason to cancel dealing with Thabit; business would become much more complicated.

The second Cavanaugh set foot on the terrace Thabit sensed something was wrong.

He looked tense. It wasn’t obvious but even if Nathan was an expert in human nature Thabit was necessarily a master!

He hadn’t been very happy when he learned that Kyle had been leaving with this man the night before. At first it had bugged him that he never had had a clue that Nathan might be interested in men. Then he knew well enough that Nathan was a very influential and important man. Someone even he would not be able to influence too much without doing more damage to his business than good. And he was also well aware that Cavanaugh was an excellent observer.

Kyle might have been able to mislead mostly anyone. He had become surprisingly good in what he does. But Kyle was no match for someone like Nathan.

And now he had the intense feeling that discovering the truth about Kyle could be exactly what would drive away a careful and skilled businessman just like Cavanaugh.

When he took Kyle from Carson he had had the feeling that it might turn out as a mistake. He had always kept his nearest surroundings as squeaky clean as possible. Taking in Kyle was the only stain directly connected to him and everything depended on how much the young man feared for his family.

Thabit was intelligent enough to know that fear was not always the best method to keep men in line. It could be a little extra stimulus but when ones authority only depended on being feared people tended to grasp the first chance to get rid of the imminence they feel and bigger enterprises than his had already been taken down by people becoming traitors because they were doomed anyway and had nothing left than fear.

Greed, dependency and personal gain were the methods which should be preferred if someone wanted to build up a stable business and gain loyalty within his minions. Men tended to be loyal if there were more to gain than to lose by acting like this.

Until now it would have been possible to just let the man vanish, but with someone like Nathan asking for him… well it could be annoying.

Nathan smiled when he took his seat and nodded friendly at the servant who offered him coffee.

“I heard you had a nice encounter with one of my employees” Thabit teased after some initial small talk about the stay of the man not toughing anything sensitive till now. He had never been the man to avoid difficulties; he liked to go straight forward to the core and he knew that this was something he and Cavanaugh had in common.

“Well yes Malik Kyle has been a very … entertaining company I’d say.” Nathan replied noncommittal. “To say the truth I’d love to extend my visit here a bit longer and enjoy his company even more. What would you say if I’d ‘lend’ him for some time? I’d assume that he would be a fine companion to explore this wonderful Principality a bit more? He must know his way around here a bit I guess. Unless he’s not tied to this mansion so to say.” He teased well aware that it was more than likely Thabit would want anything less than let Kyle wander around on his own.

Thabit laughed at the request. He knew Cavanaugh was fishing now. He had a tight schedule and had to leave very soon to be back to urgent businesses. But still, this last remark….

“Oh I’m sure that he’d love to. One would think a young man would love to enjoy a day in the sun and a nice stroll but sadly Kyle is one of the more…. Withdrawn types of men you’d say. I was wondering that you two get along so well to be true. It’s good for him though that he seems to start socializing more. This man avoids the sun like a vampire maybe it’s a kind of allergy? But of course I can call for him you could always try. I’d love to give him some free time if you’d like. But I thought you said you had not much time to spend? I’d wanted to give you the tour and you rejected me when I offered….”

Nathan seriously considered calling the bluff but he had serious suspicions about the outcome. The most important thing right know was to ensure Kyle would not suffer from him going too far.  

The problem was his lack of informations. Nathan just didn’t know enough about the whole situation to plan good moves and win this game.  He had to find out which game he was playing first. Who was Kyle? Where was he from? What would he risk if he involved with this?

Nathan decided to retreat for now even if it was hard. He felt so strangely bound to the young man and he wasn’t even sure why.

But tinkering with the tiger would not be the best idea if one didn’t know what was on stage.

“Ahhh my friend,” he sighed, “I’m afraid you are right. Maybe the next time though.”

“Yes,” Malik bowed his head and watched Nathan’s retreat with burning eyes, “I’m looking forward to meet again. No we should go to my office. There still is some business to talk about.”

With that both men left the terrace.

Later that day Nathan sat in the comfortable seat of the first class area of his flight home.

Dreamingly he looked out of the window. Something told him he should just forget about all this. That he was in serious danger to get involved with stuff he didn’t want anything to do with. But whenever he closed his eyes moments he had with Kyle flashed through his mind:

The way he had smiled at him at the end, the loving goodbye when he had left his suit to meet up with Thabit, the wonderful face he had made when they….

Desperately Nathan tried to get rid of this. He knew very well that whatever Kyle had made the way he was would also taint every relationship he could possibly have.

His reactions to Nathan could have been some twisted sort of Stockholm-Syndrome or anything similar, Nathan wasn’t so proficient with stuff like this. Nathans feelings itself were odd too. He didn’t knew what made him feel like he does or what drew him so much to this man, so far he guessed it must be some kind of pity that lingered with him and made him react unreasonable. But still…

It had been so wonderful. Kyle had been so wonderful. And Nathan had the strong feeling that he was a man who just deserved to have something good happening to him, someone to put things right. So although little bit of his intellect told him how stupid and precipitate it would be to involve himself with someone he knew nothing about; not to mention all those other problems it would cause to get sucked into all those stuff concerning this matter he knew that he had to do something.

His heart would not listen to his brains, his decision was made. The second he would reach home he would start to gather informations and do everything possible to get Kyle out of there, no matter the costs.

When the decision was made he felt relieved. Immediately he started going through all his connections in his mind. He pondered who could be helpful and whom he would call. Slowly a grim smile grew on his face.

He was going to ask in some favors. Time for people to repay some debts and he knew exactly whom he would call first.

 


	11. What Have You Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan raised suspicions in Thabit and if this man has doubts, no one want'S to be in the focus of his attention.....  
> Thabit thinks that Kyle had reached out to Cavanough and asked for help. His poor pet's only chance is to prove his loyalty every way possible!
> 
> Here we are again, I can't stop torturing Kyle, how much can he take until he breaks?

Thabit stood in his work office and waited for his man Saed Khali to bring in Kyle.

He had serious suspicions about Kyle's encounter with Cavanaugh and also a little problem with the evolving relationship between his once first man and the captive whore.

He had thought the exposure to the possibilities of the other consorts might have a seducing influence on Kyle. He had hoped it would make him more enthusiastic if he got a little taste of what he could achieve for working properly but now he had his doubts.

Cavanaugh had not been unwilling to continue their businesses but he had been much more careful and askance than usually. When they had met the day before and he had greeted the man he had been alert but also open and friendly but today Thabit had clearly felt that there was a stiffness that had not been there before. Cavanaugh had turned from the happy guest to the perfect British gentleman: courteous but tentative to the fullest.

If he would not be satisfied with what he would hear from Kyle he had already ordered to prepare one of his special rooms well hidden in the basement of his mansion. The room was soundproof and made for questioning. It usually looked a bit like an empty storage room so if someone would find it despite it was hidden no one would care much. But it had discreet equipment to fulfill all sorts of needs which might occur during retrieving information from unwilling participants. For the moment there was nothing inside except for a table with a big wooden box on top and a sturdy chair right under a lamp. One had to look very closely to see that it was firmly attached to the floor with thick clamps and bolts. There were many pipes and stuff at the ceiling from the air conditioning systems stored in an adjacent room but between them were some massive steel poles one could use to tie heavy stuff too.

And he already had the perfect man waiting down there to bring Kyle to talk if Thabit won’t find his answers and reactions appropriate and useful. And even if so he would give a good show including Kyle to see how far Saed’s affection to this whore would go.

Today he would find out more than just one thing: he wanted exactly to know what had happened between Kyle and Cavanaugh and he wanted to test out were Khali’s loyalties were directed to.

He didn’t had to wait long till he heard the soft knocking on the door. When he answered it Kyle entered followed closely by Saed who closed the door and stayed next to it while Kyle approached his master and stopped at a respectful distance. His face was neutral but Thabit could see fear glittering in his eyes.

“I’ve heard you had a good time with our guest Nathan Cavanaugh last night?” Thabit stated while he casually wandered over to his servant.

The name brought a shy little smile to Kyle's face. “Yes sir. I followed your orders and stayed tuned to entertain your guests. He seemed to be interested and so I tried my best to give him a good time.”

“I see,” Thabit said, “you seem to be happy about your encounter though. I’m glad to hear that you take your duties very seriously now.”

Thabit had reached Kyle and started encircling him like he had done the first day down in his room. He was satisfied when he realized that it still unsettled him.

“I tried my best to follow your orders sir.” Kyle answered. He was very nervous, the atmosphere between his master and him was kind of tense. He didn’t know why or what he had done wrong but he had been under the roof of a sadist for almost a year before he came here and had developed some instincts.

“And while you have been together, you and Mr. Cavanaugh, had there been… something unusual? Something that might have unsettled our guest?” Thabit stopped in front of Kyle. He stood uncomfortably close to him and his eyes were so cold it made Kyle’s blood freeze.

“I-I don’t think so sir. This morning he was a bit quiet but for what he had told me and how he behaved he seemed very satisfied with me when he left.” Something was wrong, something was very wrong Kyle knew now.

“A bit quiet, huh?” Thabit stepped even closer and put a hand on Kyle's shoulder squeezing it painfully. Kyle twitched slightly but did nothing to evade the touch.

“That’s a way to put it. He seemed to be concerned about something when I saw him. He didn’t let me know any further details but I had the strong impression it might have had something to do with you. You’re really sure you don’t remember anything?”

The look on Kyle’s face was utterly astonished.  He had realized that Nathan had had a sad attitude this morning but he had absolutely no idea what had caused it. Now Thabit’s behavior scared him. He knew that Thabit was suspecting him of revealing anything but that didn’t happen and now he didn’t know what he could do to make him believe.

“I really don’t know anything, I have no clue why he acted like he did and I’ve said nothing out of routine. I have done my very best and he seemed contented when we went to sleep. He wanted me to stay the night and everything seemed to be ok.”

Thabit signaled Saed to stay where he was and pulled at Kyle's shoulder to make him leave the room by the opposite door. He led him through corridors into the most stunning bedroom Kyle had seen in this mansion so far. The view from the window was astonishing and the furnishing was mind blowing but Kyle had no eyes for the beauty surrounding him. He was too frightened about what was to come.  

“Well, maybe it wasn’t your fault and anything other occupied my business-partner’s mind, maybe it was but I definitely intend to find out. Let’s start with the obvious. I’ve never tried out your performances since you got your ‘polish’ but it might be about time hm?” Thabit hissed.

He pushed Kyle into the room and closed the door.

“Strip! Slowly!”

Kyle pulled himself together and started with what he was told. He looked straight forward without fixating anything and slowly removed his clothes under the stern stare of the man he feared most. Only the slightest tremble of his hands revealing the terrible fear he felt.

Thabit encircled him closely observing every inch of his body but there was nothing catching his attention. Kyle’s skin was pale and smooth. The lightness of it effectively masked the already barely visible scars from the welts he had received during various whippings from his former master till invisibility. The tools and whips with slim ends Carson had used on him had been designed to draw blood fast but not to leave ugly marks. They had been very effective so even Thabit’s sharp eyes overlooked the faint reminders of the former torture.

The result was that he found no other explanation than Kyle being reluctant in any way or having done anything revealing.

“Show me how you satisfied him!”

Kyle squirmed by this demand. The experience he had had with Nathan could not be repeated with this man. It would be nothing but a parody of what they had and a bad one on top but he had no choice. He put up all the strength he could muster and walked over to Thabit and enclosed him in an embrace. It was the strangest feeling he ever had. He forced a smile on his face, closed his eyes and gently kissed those hostile lips.

Thabit let him proceed. After a while he started to kiss back but he let Kyle direct the actions.

The younger man kept his eyes close. He just wouldn’t have been able to perform this on Thabit while looking at him. He needed all his imagination to turn off his fear and repulsion. Concentrating on his task as hard as he could and imagining the last nigh the started to gently undress his partner. He couldn’t replay the events exactly because of Thabit’s lack of participation but he guessed that this wasn’t what the other expected anyway, this was just a test. It was a test on how good he could seduce a man sexually.

He gently entangled his fingers in the other man’s hair, directing him to the bed while kissing him. Thabit let everything happen, he was completely passive for now, curious what would come next. Kyle gently pushed him down on the bed and mimicked his actions from the night before as much as he could.

It felt so wrong it made his heart ache but he had no choice.

He caressed Thabit’s body and followed the path of his touches with kisses. This time he had no chance to prepare himself since he had no lube this time. Luckily he was so used to this life he always kept himself cleaned out though. He moved Thabit’s legs up to lick his balls and perineum as he had done to Nathan. Then he started to gently kiss and fondle his member and eventually swallowed it wholly.

Although the disgust he felt about the whole situation and what he had to do he did feel pride when Thabit could not prevent some moans to escape. His penis was fully erect now and he was dripping loads of precum. The hard mobster was surprised by the exquisite tongue of his pet. He hadn’t thought Kyle could be that good. He felt the younger male’s throat vibrating when he started humming and then the sudden clench when he took his master’s whole length and swallowed around it. The contractions of his throat nearly drove  Thabit crazy and although he withstand hit longer than Nathan had and Kyle’s throat and jaw ached a lot more while handling the gargantuan shaft of his master than it had hurt with Nathan he was still able to make Thabit come much faster than usual.

Now Nathan had taken the lead but this was something Kyle would never allow anyone to take from him. He buried this memory deep in his mind and continued caressing and kissing Thabit’s body instead. He gently fondled his master till he hardened again.

The next part would be much worse though. He licked his master’s member again and slicked it up as much as possible. The lack of lube and with that the lack of preparation frightened Kyle but he knew it had to be done. But when he started to mount the others body he was stopped.

“Did you let him take you like that too?” Malik asked.

“No sir.” Kyle stated, “Cavanough told me it was his first time with a male and he didn’t want to hurt me and I also didn’t want it to be uncomfortable to him. Since I knew what you wanted me to do I had lube and prepared myself.”

“Good.” Thabit said with a wicked smirk, “But I’m well used to men and I like them tight so go on pet!”

Kyle bowed his head and shuddered. He reached back to the massive shaft and gritted his teeth. Then he lowered his body and impaled himself on his master’s painfully big shaft.

The spit had slickened it barely enough to get in but he did what he had to do. It chafed his insides and made him feel miserable but he still had to perform. He lowered himself as slow as possible, forcing his body to relax. He reached for his own shaft and stroked it. He was already so used to the pain that he somehow managed to get it erect and the strong pressure the thick shaft caused by invading his body helped him with it.

When Thabit’s shaft was fully seated inside Kyle gently pulled at his shoulders to make him sit up. When he did so his massive tool painfully shifted inside the younger man’s body but he managed to suppress any expression of pain but a low moan that could be taken as pleasure. But Thabit new exactly what he did to Kyle. This was not meant to be easy; he wanted to see his minion perform under the hardest condition possible and showing free will perpetually.

Kyle wrapped his legs around Thabit’s hips and pressed himself closer to his body embracing him tenderly. He started to move his hips gently, caressed Thabit’s back, kissed his shoulders and fondled his neck just like he had done with Nathan and he had to hold back his tears while doing this.

It just felt so wrong embracing his captor.

But Thabit enjoyed this form of sexual encounter to his own surprise. He embraced Kyle just as the man did him and nudged his face into his playthings shoulder.

His nature was much more dominating than Nathans though so when his arousal started to rise he lost his patience and gripped Kyle’s hair pulling his head back and kissing him fiercely.

He rocked his hips up into the bucking body and pressed him down by his hips in rhythm with his harsh trusting. He loved the heat of Kyle’s body and the twitching and clenching of his bum around his shaft as much as the tightness of his unprepared ass. He was sure his minion would feel this encounter with him quite a while, remembering who was boss.

He had much stamina and let Kyle ride him for quite a while.

He even laid back and watched the man on top working for his master’s release. He lazily stroked Kyle’s shaft skillfully, preventing it from becoming soft again. The view of the pale body impaling itself on a big shaft, the sweat on this exquisite body, the look of pain mingled pleasure on this beautiful face and the knowledge that all this was not happening because the other one desired this but to fulfill his demands, all this turned Thabit on and gave him that feel of power he loved more than everything else.

What Thabit and men like him wanted when they were abusing him was not making love or even having sex for fun, it was the desire of dominating the other and getting what they wanted. This was the real difference Kyle had felt but not recognized when Nathan had touched him lovingly and with real concern for another human being’s feelings.  

The difference between rape and sex.

Eventually even Thabit could not hold back any longer and he came violently. By now Kyle's legs were shaking with exhaustion and he was soaked in sweat.

His member was still hard but Malek had showed his hands away before when he had started to tease him and so he didn’t touch himself again.

Thabit made him get up and he clenched his aching muscles to keep the hot load the other had blown into him where it was.

He stood in front of the bed with shaking legs, clinging to the bedpost and waiting for judgment.  

“So tell me, did Cavanaugh make you come?” Thabit asked with a sardonic smile.

“Y-yes sir.” Kyle whispered.

“Did you like it? What he did to you?”

Kyle pressed his eyes shut and felt hot tears running down his face when he nodded. He was exhausted but he knew it was not the end.

“Well than we have no explanation for Cavanaugh’s tensions in your behavior. You really are a good whore. A very talented one indeed. No one can say beauty and skill can’t be found together anymore after having you riding his dick. So what have you told him? What made him suspicious?”

Kyle was openly crying now. “I don’t know sir! I didn’t tell him anything I swear! I just tried to make him happy. He was nice, I liked him but I would never dare to risk anything. Please sir! I wanted… you promised me… you know what and I tried to gain your benignity! Nothing else!”

Thabit looked straight into Kyle’s teary eyes. He signaled the man to get on his knees and stepped closer to him. Kyle knew what he wanted and cleaned his shaft thoroughly with his mouth and tongue. Then Thabit got dressed and used the internal communication to call for Saed.

Just a moment later the black skinned man entered the room his face revealing nothing. He only had a short glance at Kyle when Thabit was turning his back to him to face the kneeling man.

“I don’t believe you. I have some ways to get informations out of people. Saed will take you down to my… workshop now. We will find out what you’re hiding!”

Kyle felt as if everything was crushing down on him. He looked frightened and miserable and Saed thought that Thabit had to be blind if he really could not see that he wasn’t hiding anything. But he also knew better than to contradict his boss.

He grabbed Kyle’s arm and helped him up. Kyle looked for his clothes but Thabit intentionally stepped on them and signaled to the door.

Saed sighed and pulled on Kyle’s arm, directing him on the floor and ushered him to the servant’s stairs hidden beneath a small door at the end on the floor. No one was on this level and fortunately they didn’t meet anyone on their way down either. When they reached the cold cellar Kyle was shivering.

Saed moved his arm around his shoulders and hold him close for a moment. He bended over and whispered in Kyle’s ear:

“I’m so sorry Kyle. I believe you and I don’t know what’s wrong with him. I wish I could help you…”

“Don’t!” Kyle whispered urgently, “if you don’t do what he wants he will take you away for sure! I can’t stand loosing you! What would another man do to me if Thabit makes you go? Whatever you have to do to me, please believe me, I probably have endured worse!”

Saed swallowed and nodded. Slowly they continued their way down to the special room.

****  
  



	12. Calling In Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kyle has to face a raging Thabit and tries to calm his suspicion, Nathan is driven by the urge to do something, anything to the man who gifted him with so much joy.   
> He uses all his connections to bring help to the tortured man and as an old fox in a big business, there are many favors people have to repay ...

A distinguished white haired gentleman entered his office. His friendly young assistant brought him is official mail.

His duties were important but he fulfilled them with eagerly conscientiousness and he was good at what he did.

Between all those letters was one of an old friend he had met during his time at Eton College.

Nathan Cavanaugh, the name made him smile. His old friend Nat had helped him a lot to get where he was. This started with being a friend to an American boy in a British college and didn’t stop when said friend lost everything and needed financial support.  

When he read the letter his face darkened but he never even considered denying the request.

He grabbed the phone and started to dial.

He would never been able to get up in the ranks as far as he got without his old best friend and he instantly decided that all power he had at hand would be directed to help and he wanted to burn in hell if a high ranking agent of the FBI could not be of any help.

**  
  
  
**

Brooke O’Donnell’s reputation as a private investigator was the best one could have.

She had been in this business for some time now and was the woman who could find anyone and everything. Her secret was that she wasn’t working alone. She had a team at hand even most intelligence agencies would envy her for if they just knew.

When she got the call she dropped everything else and put her whole team at the new task.

There had been the only one standing by her side when she had decided to ignore completely everything her parents had wished for her to fulfill her dreams and throw away everything she had to become one of the very few brilliant private investigators there are.

So she would do everything to help this man, who also happens to be her beloved little brother, Nathan Cavanaugh.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**

The man came home when it was already dark. He had been away for some time and it had been hard work he had done so he was happy to be back at home.

He walked up to a shabby tenement building at the urban fringe of London.

His appearance was unremarkable and modest. His neighbors didn’t know much about him and since he was so unremarkable not even that fact had ever aroused anyone’s attention.

If one would have asked them they would have said that he was a nice and helpful neighbor.

They would have called him Bryan Carver.

His home help who cared for his cat and plants would have told he was a selling agent who sold business solutions for a software company. She would have told he was single and had no family.

He travelled a lot indeed but he didn’t conduct presentations or sell software.

His name wasn’t Bryan Carver.

He was an MI6 agent and good with what he did.

When stepped into his small but cozy lodging his cat greeted him at the entry which made him smile.

His home help Susan had left him a note on top of some letters he had received during his absence, telling him that she had prepared some cooking for him and that his tomcat had ruined his fern.

The letters were junk mail except for the last.

At first the letter looked like another junk mail but the things gaining his attention was the stamp and the postmark.

For any other person it would have looked completely normal. The stamp was green ink on white and had a cat on it. The postmark showed a date and that it had been send from London, the sender was a big company which sells carpets.

But the cat was his own cat and the date was today.

When he opened it a scrap of paper and a key fell out on the table.

It was of plain yellow color and had a short handwritten note on it:

“Hello Bryan, Simon says get up and meet old friends. Greetings N.C.”

Now he knew which door the key would open. He immediately took the key and got ready to leave again.

After all Simon was his real name and the sender could only be his only remaining relative: Nathan Cavanaugh, his highly appreciated brother in law.

**  
  
  
**

It took a few days later Nathan sat in his office. The file his sister had gathered lay in front of him. It had revealed much more about the man he had business with than he would have wanted to now and enough about Kyle to break his heart.

In front of him were three men. They all were representatives who would love to get this file he had in their hands but much more they’d love to get him as an associate.

He intended to give them what they want. He didn’t know what made him act like this but he was determined to continue.

Many international agencies were already working together for some time now and they had been more than happy to learn that he was interested to help.

“This could be our best chance to get hold onto men who are responsible for the most terrible crimes imaginable. We think the risk for you is not that big but your help could be essential. No one would guess that you know that your new executive is an agent. We recruited someone familiar with this case but not known to the men you were dealing with. Maybe we can’t get the big fish with this but some connections we should be able to destroy. This could be an essential step.” The man from the american authorities said.

“This case is of national importance. Malek Thabit is definitely a warlord. He has a perfect network of legal business but his many possessions like his mansion in Monaco, his plane, his whole wealth is based on arms smuggling, drugs and even human trafficking. He is one of those men who sell weapons to terrorists and arms forces in conflict areas and even heats up conflicts.” said his british pendant.

The other took over again. “Our plan is quite simple. You will get a new executive. You will order him to take care of your business with Thabit and he will show interest were you don’t. If we are lucky Thabit will take the bait and jump on the opportunity to use some of your assets without your knowledge for his plans. When we have enough information we will blow as much of his deals as we can. You will be charged too during the process but the trials will show that everything emanated from your executive and so hopefully you won’t be harmed.”

“Well, you know what I want in exchange; I hope you won’t forget it. This young man is a victim! He does not deserve to suffer and has to be taken out.” Nathan said and looked straight at the man in front of him. He was the one who would be his new executive.

“Why did they choose you?” he asked.

The man looked straight back.

“Because I’m well enough educated to fulfil the tasks as your executive, I’m new to the agencies and no one of the men involved in this crimes now me personally or would connect my face with any kind of law enforcement so it had been easy to create an undercover story for me which would not blow easily, especially since I have not many ties in my life.  I know the case and I’m sure if I meet Mr. Trenton he will be willing to cooperate with me, help me strengthen my cover.”

“Why are you so sure about that?” Cavanaugh demanded to know.

“Because he did talk to me before and knows I’m the good guy” John Murdock answered.

**  
**


	13. A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle does now little about Nathans efforts, he has to face his worse nightmares...and an old face will show again, ready to use Kyle just like before and more!  
> And Kyle is not the only one who has to be careful. Thabit's mistrust is bigger than anyone could have guessed!

What would await him here?

 

The room was chilly and damp, the sturdy chair in front of the Table looked intimidating under the bright lamp above. The blinding light which fell from the lamp illuminated only the chair and a small circle around, the rest seemed to vanish.

Kyle swallowed hard when Saed lead him into the room. His eyes were locked at the chair and a length of rough rope lying on its seat. He startled when a low voice suddenly emerged from the shadows.

“I was looking forward to our reunion just as I told you,” uttered Mr. North, his dark voice filled with unsettling anticipation,”and now we’re here and you are all mine!”

The man stepped in the light and laughed softly.

“Almost no limits this time! How happy I am.”

The much bigger man leaned down to Kyle and gently caressed his face making the smaller man shudder in fear.

“Do you need me anymore?” It was Saed, Kyle registered how rough his voice sounded. He nearly felt pity with his friend although he was the one who was about to be abused.

“Thabit wants you to stay, he will come too. Just step back and wait.” North said.

He stepped closer to Kyle, his face wearing an unnerving smile. He grabbed the rope and pushed Kyle down on his knees and forced him to bend over the seat of the chair. Kyle’s arms where put back and he felt rope being knotted around his wrists. Then North crossed Kyle’s arms behind his back and tied the ropes to the back of the chair. The younger man hissed in pain when his arms were roughly pulled upin the direction of his shoulders as far as they would go. He shifted towards the chair-back till his whole upper body rested on the seat of the chair and his legs were pressed against the cold metal the chair was made of. North turned to the table and retrieved more rope. He used one length to tie around the man’s neck and securing his head into the gap between the two bars of the chair-back. Now Kyle had to hold perfectly still if he didn't want to strangle himself. His Head protruded from the back of he chair while his chest and shoulders were pressed on the seat. At last he felt North tying ropes around his legs, spreading them during the process and tying them to the legs of the chair. The rough rope was now cutting into his flesh at the knees and upper tights, just beneath his buttocks.

Now completely immobilized and securely tied to the chair Kyle was utterly helpless and at North’ mercy.

He heard a clicking noise at his back and twitched. He could not turn to look what North was doing but he felt a subtle vibration at the chair.

North was removing the armrests of the chair to get better access to his helpless victim. When he finished he stood back and leaned against the chair admiring his handiwork when Thabit entered the room. He winked Saed to come closer and nodded at North to encourage him to proceed.

Thabit turned to Saed and ordered “Saed I want you to prepare him for the procedure North has planned.”

Unsettled the man looked at North who hold out what looked like a thick leather belt to him. When Saed took it he realized it wasn't a belt but a whip. It was heavy and had a strap like a belt but instead of a belt buckle it had a short handle.

“Whip him till his skin has a nice bright red color, we want him nice and sensitive, maybe this will change his mind and he starts to talk!” North chuckled.

Now Saed was sure this wasn't about Kyle, it was about him. Thabit wanted to test his loyalty and if he still would obey. He had no choice. He took the whip and positioned himself behind Kyle. He knew that if he’d try to make it easy on his friend the whipping would only last longer. So he put in all the strength he had and landed the first blow on on the pale skin.

When Kyle cried out in pain it was as if Saed's heart was stabbed but he forced down his urge to rescue his friend and tried to imagine it was someone else, someone who deserved this, maybe even T….

Angrily he shook his head to stop his thoughts and continued whipping the pale flesh of the kneeling man. Blow after blow rained down on the twitching body. Soon the screams became hoarse. Tears were running down Kyle’s face and he choked when every strike made his body jump and wrench at the ropes holding him down.

The skin at his back soon turned bright red.

But when the former bodyguard looked at his boss he only signaled him to go on.

After a while Thabit signaled a halt and turned to North and asked: “How many so we have now?”

“I don’t know,” the other answered,”I didn't count.”

“Well we cant stop until at least 30 more I’d say,” mentioned Thabit. He looked down at the whimpering man tied at the chair. “Start counting my pet. Do it aloud so we can hear it. If you skip one or do it too low we have to start all over. Do you understand?”

Kyle was shocked. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. His body was shivering from pain and the cold air.

“Do you understand me?” Thabit had stepped in front of him and asked sharply.

“Y-yes sir!” Kyle replied as loud as he could.

Both North and Thabit stood in front of him now. North watched his face hungrily while Thabit mustered his employee Saed, signaling him to start.

The sharp crack of the leather smashing into the helpless body was echoing through the room, shortly followed by Kyle's desperate counts. Saed had pulled up a completely expressionless face. He had buried his feelings of pain and pity so deep inside that he had no feelings left in is mind right now but still he had to force his arm to move again and again.

The last counts Kyle was screaming out.

North face was lighted with excitement wile Thabit didn't turn his piercing view from the man swinging the whip.

When Kyle cried out “30” Saed stopped his movements and looked back at his employer. He didn't know how but he managed to keep his composure and looked anticipating at him as if he just waited for another order. When Thabit looked down on Kyle he followed the view of his boss. Down there the usually unrecognizable scars on the young mans body now stood out as delicate lines of silver criss-crossing the burning red skin.

Thabit bended over and reached for the slim remains of former torture, tracing them with light touch. “I guess I know now what I needed to,” he muttered with a soft voice looking up at his man. I guess we leave North and Kyle to their … entertainment now and leave. What would you say my old friend?”

The last was directed to North but he was looking straight at Saed who looked back without giving any clue about his feelings.

“Well I’d love a bit more privacy with this wonderful toy dear Malek” North replied joyfully.” I’ll join you for lunch then?”

“No need to hurry Alden, take your time, dinner would be enough I’d say.” Thabit replied dismissively and signaled Saed to follow him out.

When Saed closed the door the last thing he saw was North walking over to the table shedding his jacked while he moved towards the body of his friend hidden by the tall mans huge frame.

 

 

 

 

Kyle was shuddering in fear when North left his field of vision. He heard the rustling noises of clothes being shed. Then he felt large hands on his sore body. He jumped in his ropes, letting out a whimpering noise but he could do nothing to avoid the intrusion of his body by the massive penis. The pain was terrible and if he would not have been full of Thabit’s fluids it would have caused damage.

North did not give him time to adjust, he simply started pounding into him.

After a while he bended over his victims body and whispered into his ear:

“Don’t worry baby, I just want to get rid of the first tension before we start the real fun. We’ll have the whole day to try out every angle and any toy we have down here”

He laughed when he felt his victim tensing with fear. The big man gripped the hips of his victim and pounded into him with force. His body slapped against the soft, abused flesh and he enjoyed the painful noises he drew from poor Kyle.

It didn't take him long to come the first time.

He reached for the ropes binding his victims arms and removed them from the chair. Then he loosened the others too and pulled Kyle’s shuddering form up and tied his hands together in front of him. Then he pulled the smaller man into one of the corners and threw the ends of the robe over a rugged tube at the ceiling and pulled him up until he was forced to stand on tiptoes. The rooms floor was slightly tilted and the lowest part of it was just beneath the tube Kyle was now tied to. This was no coincidence, North pressed down on a tile at the floor with his foot and it was pushed up. He removed it and it showed a drain.

Next to it at the wall was a hose attached to a tap which he now unrolled. North pulled of the nozzle and went back to the table where he put up another item from the box to replace it. It was a dildo shaped nozzle. When Kyle's eyes felt on that tool he jerked. desperately he tried to free his hands and get away but it was futile. He started begging to North but the only result was that the man got a ballgag out of the box ant took it with him when he went back to Kyle.

“No, no, no, don’t you dirty-talk to me sweetheart,” he singsonged while attaching the gag at Kyle's mouth, “you won’t ruin the romantic feelings I have. just turn around and let me clean you out, it will be so much more fun if you can really feel me inside, you are just far to much lubed up right now.” with that he turned on the tap and a strong splash of icy cold water hit Kyle's sore skin and made him cry out beneath the gag. If he’d push that thing into him with the water running that strong it would rip his intestines for sure.

Kyle could not help it, he trashed around and tried to get away from this horror. he had cleaned himself out before. If fact he had done so many times every day, first thing in the morning to be true and some times during the day to stay ready for anyone who would possibly ask for service but not this way. He could easily imagine how painful this would be.

North put the hose aside and gripped one of his ankles. Swiftly he tied it with rope and attached it to a ring at the floor and repeated the procedure with the other ankle till he was satisfied with the other man tied securely with spread legs.

Since Kale had already stood on tiptoes his whole weight pulled at the ropes around his wrists now. Soon the rough ropes broke his skin and blood flew down his arms when he could not bring himself to stop the now effortless struggles.

North took up the hose again and soaked the helpless form of his captive with the icy cold water. He slowly pressed the End of the nozzle against the small of the back, tracing down the crack an let his victim feel the pressure of the water against his anus. Just when he roughly shoved it in he pressed a button at the end of the long dildo reducing the steady flow to an amount which would not destroy the body he wanted to enjoy afterwards. The nozzle was long enough to be put in very far and just wide enough to force the water going in for a while. North fucked Kyle with the tool for a while, forcing it deeper and deeper in his tightened body. The cold made the smaller man’s body tense up and North had to use a lot of strength to get it in and he enjoyed it. Also the muffled crying was music in his ears. Inflicting pain to the helpless always made him hard and so he was now. He pumped in as much water as he could, when he saw tiny jets of liquid squirting out at the sides he stepped back and yanked at the hose, pulling the nozzle out all of a sudden and without any warning.

Kyle screamed around the gag when the liquids were pressed out, it felt as if his insides were turned out.

He shuddered in desperation when North stepped closer again for round two.

“Don’t you like the toys I brought for you? Wait till you see the others babe!” North cried out with laughter. “When I’m finished with you you won’t be able to sit for a week!”

He pushed the nozzle back in and smacked Kyle's ass.

The torture with the hose went on for what felt an eternity. Again and again Kyle had to endure this brutal abuse until he hung sobbing and shaking in his restraints unable to fight anymore.

It was not until then North got tired of his game and hosed him down with some warmer water this time and untying his arms from the tube to let him down slowly.

Within this the water remaining in his body was pressed out. He let him sit there with his legs still spread and removed anything from the table. Than he came back and untied him, just to grab him by the hair yanking him up and dragging him to the table. He threw the smaller man backwards on the surface, leaving his legs and head dangling down on both ends. Than he tied his body to the table so he could not move away.

Before he tied his arms he fetched a small wooden box and opened it. Kyle immediately recognized it. and he already knew what awaited him when North showed him the syringe inside.

He didn't fight when the needle was inserted and waited for the dizziness which came the last time. But it didn't come.

This time it just enhanced his sense of touch and caused an almost painful hard on.

“Do you like that Kyle?” North remarked grinning. “It’s a new design just for you! No dizziness, no blackouts but pure sex attached.

He put a hand on Kyle’s throat bending his head back and aligning his mouth with his cock. Then he removed the gag.

“Open up for me babe!”he ordered, “you should be all relaxed now so I can have this a bit rough, huh? You don’t mind, do you? And don’t forget to swallow my cock, I like to feel the pressure it gives me.”

Kyle had no choice so he obeyed and North didn't waste time and just pushed in as soon as Kyle opened his mouth. The massive cock impaled him and North could feel the mans throat bulge when his massive tool went inside. Kyle was used to this technique for a while but he never had been in such a cruel position. North pushed in deeper as he had ever taken it before. During past abuses the young man luckily had habituated his gag reflex so it didn't kick in but the pain was terrible anyway. North fucked him slowly and tightened his grip around his throat while he did. Kyle was suffocating. The pain was even stronger as a result of the drug. His body convulsed and he started to struggle which made his rapist moan. North pulled out of his throat and let his glans rest on Kyle’s tongue so he could breathe for a few seconds then he pushed in again. It took much longer this time to make him come so repeated this again and again. Swallowing around the immense girth was more painful with every time. When Kyle felt the man using him become more erratic and hectic he welcomed the enlarged pain this caused as the sign of near release.

North rode out his orgasm and pressed deeply into Kyle. When he pulled out eventually the mans face was red and he coughed violently.

After a while when the violent coughs subsided and Kyle laid still except for the still ragged breaths, his neck aching and his body trembling in pain, North stepped forward and grabbed his dick.

The sudden assault wrenched a rasped scream out of Kyle. The feelings of the oversensitive skin burning under the warmth of North’ harsh grip and the overstimulated artificial arousal were torture.

His body ached and tensed again when North roughly pumped his dick.

It was more than pain, it was pure agony. His body was on fire and the grip of the rough, calloused hand on his member was hell.

Then the pain became even more intense when North lifted his legs up and forced his dick into his clenched body.

Kyle could not stop screaming now. The intensity of the pain was too much.

North overstimulated his whole body while he fucked him again. It seemed to last an eternity and everything drowned in pain. He barely felt his release, it was just a physical reaction enforced by the drug and nothing more.

Too much… all of this was just too much!

Kyle gave up. His body got limp in his bindings. All tension left him at once when his mind shut down.

North looked down at the smaller man and realized the fun was over. He would not get any screams or fighting anymore. His victim’s limbs were slacked and despite the drug his cock became flaccid. The young blonde didn't even focus on anything anymore. His glassy eyes just stared into the air.

North let Kyle’s legs drop back down without consideration. He cleaned himself and pulled all the items he had used back into the box and lifted it under one arm. When he left the room he pressed a small service button next to the door.

 

 

 

It was Saed again who rushed in shortly after North had left. When he saw Kyle he had to hold back a cry. Gently he scooped him up and hurried back to Kyle’s room but he changed his mind shortly before he reached it.

He turned and went to another room upstairs. He didn't look around when he entered, he marched straight up to Thabit’s desk and dropped Kyle on it, the dark man looked at the limp and beaten body with bewilderment and then up to his employee.

“What….” He started.

“Shut up!” Saed interrupted him roughly, “was that what you wanted? I s that how you treat loyalty nowadays?” He bellowed, his body trembling with anger.

“I've been loyal to you and so was he! He did everything you wanted and you tortured him in return! Is that how you honor obedience? You've been my savior. I respected you! I was willing to sacrifice my life to safe yours and I did it because you deserved it. I know what you do and what you are but I was loyal because I also knew you are fair and generous. But if you reward good work with torture now maybe I have to rethink my behavior.”

Thabit looked up to his former bodyguard with surprise. He was not a short tempered man. No one in his business could be as successful as he was without being prudent in behavior.

Now he realized that he might have gone too far. Saed had proven his loyalty again and again. He had never refused an order and until now he wouldn't have even thought about disobeying but he had gotten the wrong signal. Thabit hadn't reconsidered this when he had brought the injustice on Kyle. He had let himself been carried away by his feelings and instincts, something he had never done before. This was dangerous.

“It was a mistake to take him in.” Thabit replied thoughtfully. “I've never dealt with an arrangement like this before and I might have misjudged the situation.” he admitted.

Saed looked at his boss as if he had grown horns. He didn't really know what he’d expected; he had been too furious to think it over or he would never had dared to pull a stunt like this. If he had been considerate he’d never confronted his boss.

Thabit got up and stroked Kyle's cold face. “Take him to one of the upper rooms I’ll send a doctor. Care for him until he arrives.”

With that he turned to the window and sighed. “I should have known that anything that leads me to believe you could be anything but loyal was the wrong way. You have always been my most trustworthy subordinate. A rare gift in a position like mine to have a man like you. Someone who is loyal enough to speak his mind instead of conspiring behind me.”

And Saed understood. The whole situation had been strange until now but yet he realized that with him taken from active duty his boss was surrounded and even protected by people he didn't trust entirely and the constant suspicion he had felt against everyone and everything had taken the better of him. Thabit was a hard man, a criminal and a gangster in one of the most dangerous businesses in the world. He had been successful not although he was a man of strict principles but because of them.

Many others had been caught or died before they even came so far because they lacked self-control and fairness but not this man. Now he had nearly toppled and became exactly what could cost him everything. An inconsiderate brute who didn't trust, care or plan but just back on force and fear. Mistrusting and calculating at the wrong times. Lying at the wrong people the wrong time. But Thabit might be partial a sociopath who used people to his advantage but he was also a criminal mastermind. And he was too bright to not know that it was stupidity to kill the messenger if one wanted to stay tuned.

Saed started to scoop up Kyle again who graciously had passed out when Thabit turned again and took a throw from the sofa at the side and hold it out to Saed. He took it and wrapped Kyle in it before he left.

 

 

 

Silently he thanked god for the first time in his life when he left the room to take his friend to bed. This could have gone terribly wrong and he didn't know how he could have been so lucky.

 


	14. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of Kyle'S encounter with North after being target of Thabit's suspicions.  
> How will he deal with what happened? 
> 
> Just a short intermezzo this time. Please comment if you liked it so far. I'm also happy about any suggestion on how this could go on. I'm not quite lost but I have a bit of a creative blockade and it seems I can't get to the end I'm planning. Maybe you can be my muse my dear reader?

**Chapter 14: Awakening**

Blurry sensations, short cuts of consciousness, weary voices, that was all Kyle remembered later when he reluctantly thought back at the first time after the incident in Thabit’s hidden room.

Saed’s voice, concerned, sometimes angry. Thabit’s voice, stoic, calm, without realizing the meaning of the words exchanged.

Saed’s steady hold while he carried him.

Saed’s voice, Melanie’s voice, Alana’s voice, a strangers voice, mumbling bizarre in the real world. Hands touching him, scaring him, burning his overly sensitive skin. All of this were just vague impressions. Barely recognizable. Frightening. Bizarre.

Thabit’s voice again; driving him into blackness.

He didn’t know what happened. He didn’t hear the doctor Thabit had finally called to look after him telling that North had overdosed him with this new drug. He didn’t know his life was hanging by a thread.

Hallucinations were hunting him in his drug induced nightmare. Hallucinations of voices long gone, more vivid than reality, voices which just couldn’t be real.

 He heard his mother soothing and calming him like she did when he was sick, his father, long  gone, but coming back in his dreams, talking to him like during the rare moments of golden family life, his sisters laughing and playing, just like they had done when he saw them the last time little more than two years ago. 

When he awoke he didn’t realize he was back in reality at first. His mind was blank. He drifted back to consciousness slowly. Floating beneath sleep and awakening.

His first impression was a sublime throb of pain within his body, soothed by a comfortable feeling of a light but soft sheet covering his body. Nest he got aware of a soft noise. A light murmur, like the breeze in willow trees or… waves branding on a distant shore. It was calming in it swelling and falling regularity and soon he realized that it was exactly what it sounded like: A breeze and the distant sound of the ocean.

When he opened his eyes he realized that he lay in a nice bed in a beautiful room, not unlike those of a beautiful resort hotel one could see in films.

The light was soft although it was bright daylight as far as he could see. There were no windows on three sides of the room but he could look over to a wide window-front and an open entrance in the middle, beautiful white drapes where softly billowing in the gentle breeze, revealing glimpses of a stunning view at the sea and the horizon behind a beautiful open terrace.  

This triggered a memory; fear, sorrow, the beautiful bedroom of Thabit, right before…. He jolted up in bed, just to fell back instantly. His body still weak from days of stupor. His head spinning like he was drunk.

All of a sudden he remembered most of what happened, but graciously the details in the room down the cellar were whipped out after the moment North had drugged him. The new and untested drug had blocked his long time memory and the later events were just gone.

He realized a hypodermic needle in his arm and followed the tube up to a dripping bag filled with a clear liquid and wondered what the hell had happened after the terrible whipping and the water-torture.  But then he decided he didn’t really want to know.

His head had cleared again and he tried to sit up again; very slowly and careful this time and again realized how weak he was.

He had just managed to lean against the pillows when the door opened and Saed came in. as soon as the tall man’s eyes fell on Kyle and he realized that the latter had awaken eventually an genuinely relieved smile appeared on his face.

“Kyle!” He rushed over to the bed and sank on his knees as soon as he reached his friend. “I’m so glad to see you’re back among the living!”

Carefully Kyle looked sideways and gifted Saed with a soft smile. The man vas obviously very nervous. He looked at Kyle for barely a moment before he quickly turned away fumbling with the sheet covering his friend.

“I’m not sure I’m glad about that too but it’s good when it makes you happy.” He replied softly. “What happened? What did this man do to me that knocked me out so hard?”

Saed sighted. “The doctor told that you might have problems to remember,” he said, ”you were overdosed on that hellish drug North used on you. But after all it might have had a good side if you don’t remember. As much as I overheard he was pretty cruel with you. The doctor had a hard time fixing you up. Thabit is furious. North wasn’t meant to be that harsh on you or use that much of the drug.”

Kyle frowned. “But still he was allowed to use me and to drug me…” he started but Saed interrupted him; “Shht! Don’t start on this! It won’t help a bit! Just calm down and concentrate on what happens next and do not dwell on the past. I have the impression things will become better now. I wished this day never happened! I really do but it seemed it was necessary to open his eyes. Thabit is a dangerous man but working for him can be rewarding after all. I am ordered to tell you that you won’t have to stay downstairs all the time anymore. Preliminary you will stay here. Maybe, if you will be better and can keep yourself together, you might even get to stay here permanently but well one step at a time. At first try to get better again.”

After this unusual long speech Kyle looked puzzled at his friend’s now concerned face and decided to let it rest.  He sighed and leaned back into the soft pillows.

When he let his head drop back his view fell on the nightstand beside the bed.  There was tray with some glasses and a nice carafe holding water on it… Melting ice cubes chilled the water and made the glass of the carafe steamed up….. and propped against a glass just in front of his face was a white, plain envelope… and on it was his name written above an unknown address in the insecure but elegant handwriting of his mom.

His heart stopped a beat and his body started shaking. He tried to lift his had but Saed was faster. Gently he took the envelope and put it in his hand.

“I’ll leave you alone again my friend. The doctor told us that you are allowed to have some light food when you are awake again. I’ll go and get you some broth.” He said and turned away to the door, pretending not to see the tears already swelling in Kyles’s eyes.

He was nearly out the door when he heard the soft voice behind him.

“Saed?”

The tall man froze in motion.

“I’m grateful for what you’ve done for me. All of it you know?” Kyle said softly.

Saed let out a short and bitter laugh without turning. “Are you sure? I thought you’d rather despise me for what I am and what I’ve done. Maybe you should despise me after I…”

Now it was Kyle who laughed just as bitter as Saed had done. “We both know that you just did what had to be done, we both know who is responsible for all of this and that’s not you, isn’t it?” He said just as softly as before.

“I meant what I said,” Kyle went on, “I’m very grateful for all you have done. Whatever happens, I won’t forget that you have been after all the first person around here that treated me like a human being….. and surely the only one who really cared about my wellbeing.”

Saed smiled now. He didn’t turn but left the room, closing the door softly after him. His heart felt much lighter though, when he went down to get his friend his first meal in days.


	15. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle reads the letter he received from his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really sappy chapter I felt I had to write. Not much action in her, sorry.

Chapter 15: The Letter

Kyle remembered the day when he had made Thabit agree on letting him write a letter to his family but he barely remembered what he had written maybe because he had rewritten it several times never quite happy with the result.

 

He vaguely remembered telling his mom that he had managed to change to another employer who had taken him out of town so suddenly he hadn't had time to say goodbye and how he couldn't refuse an offer much better than everything he had before. He had written them how much he missed them, how hard it was to fit in a new employment and how his wonderful, absolutely fictional employer had allowed him to educate furthermore.

His  hands were shaking badly when he tried to get the fine paper out of the already opened envelope but eventually he just shook out its contents on his bed sheets.

There were four photographs which fell upside down and three sheets of paper so thin he could see the shades of the familiar handwriting of his mother although its folded. His heart beat so hard he could hear it. He gasped and touched the photos without lifting them.

Suddenly he felt so afraid. What would they show? Abruptly he took his hand away as if he had burned it and closed his eyes for a while. Then he reached out again and took the letter first.

With still shaking hands he started to read.

Dear Kyle,

I wish I could write you something more …. I don’t really know what to say.

It took me a while to write this since I’m still struggling with my emotions.

It hit us hard when you suddenly disappeared and we didn't know what had happened to you! We were so afraid something terrible had happened! Your sisters missed you intensely and asked all day when you would come back.

I didn't like the job you had to take and if there had been any other way I would have demanded that you’d come back to us and quit that dreadful job that already had taken you away more than reasonable. But I understood why it had to be done and just hated me for being so useless and weak and so dependent on you that I couldn't stop it. This man was clearly exploiting you and I could do nothing against it. It hurt to hear your tired voice on the phone and see you being so twitchy during your last visit but I knew you were exhausted I could just see it. And I understood that you tried to protect us and not make me feel guilty when you lied to me when you told me everything was fine. That is why I accepted it.

But then you were gone for good. No more calls, no visits. Nothing. I tried everything I could to find you or to reach you but this dreadful man you worked for refused to talk to me and I could not find out anything. I couldn't think for any reason why you didn't tell us that you were leaving that didn't give me nightmares and if I’d not feared those men and what they would do to you or the girls I’d have gone to the police. But at first I was concerned what you were doing and that I would bring you in even more trouble!

But we have been very grateful for the money you've send not because it was money but it was the only sign that you have been alive and hopefully well.  I’d given all of them back just to know what happened to you and where you have been!

Still we have been so frightened that something had happened to you or that you had been drawn into something dreadful and I felt so guilty for our and your situation.

Now you've written us that you are fine and have a great job I don’t know how I shall feel or what I should believe.

Although I do feel relieved that you are fine and finally got yourself a decent workplace I can’t really understand why you did not give us any sign about your whereabouts since you didn't give us any reason why you've been gone! And still there is this tingle in me this unsettling fear what happens to you and what you really were doing! You say you miss us so much but why didn't you contact us then? You have been gone for more than two years!

Please, why can’t you give us a call? Can’t you come home? How more of the debts are there?

I know all this must sound terribly selfish to you since you worked so hard to keep us out of the misery your father brought us in and already did so much for us but we just miss you so much and fear for you still. I’d wish I could at least have a picture of you to see you’re really fine.

I’m sorry that I wrote you a letter like this but I've always been honest to you and I really had to get it out.

But whatever happened, whatever you do, whatever you already have done, you are my beloved son and I love you forever!

I really hope what you've written is true and you are happy now!

You asked how we are and if everything had worked out so far and I can tell you besides your absence everything is going well.  

Sarah had been enrolled in Educational Enrichment Programs! Her teachers support her a great deal and she’ll probably get a full scholarship in private school!

Kendra is doing fine too! During the last year I managed to save up for her and since Sarah is doing so great there will be enough money for her too when she soon comes to Middle School and then College.

They both miss you a lot!

I for myself am better and better. I worked hard on me and since your sisters have grown older and have longer times in School I managed to get a job too.  

It’s nothing special but it’s paid and maybe we can manage without you being away now! We should talk as soon as possible and maybe you can come back home now?

 

I send you some pictures just as you asked me too and I hope to hear from you again soon!

We really hope you are fine and send you all our love!

Sincerely,

Mom

 

Kyle didn't feel the tears running from his eyes. He let the hand with the letter sink and turned the first photo.

It looked as if it had been taken in a photo boot and the three persons on it looked crammed in. it showed his mother, encircling two girls he recognized as his sisters although they had visibly grown and changed. All three were laughing wildly; maybe it had been a nice day out at the Mall.

His vision blurred and he let himself fall back on the bed.

It took a while till he felt up to take a look at the other pictures.

The next one showed Sarah, her blonde hair flying in a breeze and she was smiling but still looking a bit sad. She sat on a bench in front of some plants and he could not make out where it was. She had been only ten when he had seen her the last time, short before her eleventh birthday but now she was 13 and looked very grown up. The person on this picture was a teenager with a distant look and definitely becoming a beautiful young woman and no longer the cute little girl loving pink unicorns.

On the next picture he saw Kendra, his youngest sister, looking quite stern. She stood in front of the same bench and plants he had seen before on his other sister’s picture and he wondered if his mother had taken this photos especially for him.

On the last picture was his mother smiling warmly and looking intensely at the camera as if she were looking straight at him. She looked a lot stronger and healthier than he remembered her.  Again the same background, he took a second look at the first one and recognized that they were wearing the same clothes in all three photos.

 

He missed them so much!

 

He leaned back and imagined them going to the big mall in town. Having a day out, eating ice cream or burgers, taking pictures for him and his silent tears blurred his vision.


	16. A new assignment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle's Life is about to change.   
> How much he's still going to find out...
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the long delay but right now I'm really struggling with this. I have no Idea where this is going I'm quite a bit surprised myself how it turned out in this chapter. Let's see how this is going, won't we? As always, I'm still searching for a good beta reader and besides of that, all ideas, wishes, suggestions and critics are highly welcome!   
> Even a little 'nice done keep this going' makes me happy beyond reason!
> 
> Oh and I promise there will be smut again in the next chapters!

 

_‘Kyle felt quite nervous and he didn't know why._

_It had been a long time since he had been on duty and he had gotten well again. He had been allowed to stay in his new room, enjoying at least the view of the outside and the sun. Sitting in the shadows had only added the slightest tan to his body but the fresh breeze coming from the far sea and the indirect sunlight had helped him recover a lot faster. Still he had been left alone for some time and this was the first time Thabit had called him to serve a new guest._

_He knew the man, he was harmless, nothing special,, even friendly. Still he felt anxious and even a bit sick while waiting in the lobby for the guest to arrive._

_He violently twitched when he heard the car arrive at the driveway. His anxiety rose quickly and with terror he saw his hands shaking. Before he could even thing clearly he jumped up and turned to the door, which opened just to reveal Alden North, entering the mansion, in his hands a vicious looking dildo which spurted water in his direction and he screamed….’_

__

Kyle screamed and awoke in his bed. The door slammed open, Saed entered and hurried to the smaller man and cradled the now sobbing form with his arms ignoring the twitches and the weak resistance.

“Shh Kyle, shh, it’s good, you’re safe! It’s over! Just a nightmare, it’s over!” he murmured gently in his friend’s ear.

Saed was settled in next door the day after Kyle had wakened from his coma and the first night he had woken up screaming from nightmares.

The terrible incident had happened nearly four weeks ago, One week Kyle had been in his come, recovering from the side effects of a drug overdose.

But then after he had woken, the nightmares started. His brain might have wiped out the conscious memories of most of the events n that cellar but subconscious he seemed to remember something at least. And this something fueled his nightmares.

Now Kyle was sobbing hard in his friends arms; “Saed,” he cried, “what will happen now. What if I can’t work again? What if I can’t get useful again? What will he do to me?”

Saed just held him and said nothing. He didn't know.

 

It was just a few days later that Thabit called for Kyle.

Kyle stood in his office and couldn't keep calm although he tried. He was slightly trembling with fear. Another man was sitting calmly in a chair waiting silently and watching him what caused even more anxiety in Kyle. The man was very old but still upright and somewhat energetic. But Kyle didn't dare to look at him to closely since he was too afraid of what was to come.

I didn't take long though till Thabit entered and ordered the young man to sit down on his desk.

“I've heard you had some problems lately Mr. Trenton.” He started.

Kyle jumped and was barely keeping himself from just fleeing back to his room.

“Calm down, no one’s going to hurt you Kyle. Well, it seems I have… misjudged some circumstances and it might be that… I may have caused some of your troubles.” Thabit went on.

Surprised Kyle Watched up to his Boss; he was still anxious but also stunned. This was not what he had expected.

“Well, while you are recovering from your… unlucky incident you might as well get used to some new assignments around the house.

This is Mr. Dillinger” Thabit pointed to the other man who had waited calmly in the background. Stiffly Kyle turned and nodded to him without really seeing him, he was still too nervous.

“Mr. Dillinger has been my assistant and secretary for quite a while. But he will go to retirement soon. Although I already found a new secretary, I still need someone for my more … personal needs and since you seem quite unfit for you usual duty you might as well do that until you are able to fulfill your usual duties again.” Thabit pointed out. “Mr. Dillinger will show you around and tell you all you need to know.”

With that last statement Thabit nodded to Dillinger and went out again He seemed quite in a hurry.

At the door he turned a last time and looked at Kyle with a sly smile. “I’m sure you’ll do everything Mr. Dillinger tells you and fulfill you new duties to my fullest...satisfaction.”

With that he went and left them both behind. For a moment Kyle felt stunned. He turned to look at Mr. Dillinger and found himself face to face to a kind looking old man who smiled apologetically at him.

“So my young friend let’s start to introduce you to the personal care for Mr. Thabit, “ he said, “at last as far as I knew about them.” He added, his smile now looked nearly pitiful.

In that moment Kyle felt something new inside. It was enough. So far he had done everything he was told, cowering and cringing inside but still obedient and so fearful. But now he felt calmness overcome him. His mind just felt cold and somewhat numb.

So Thabit wanted an ‘assistant’. Well, he would get one. But Kyle wouldn't just endure anymore. He would draw up a plan and figure a way out of this mess.

Sometimes a chance would come. Maybe he already had let slip one or another but still, chances would come again and this time he would be ready.

He smiled at Dillinger gently and charming. The man was surprised by the calm and controlled face of the young man; after all he had heard some rumors and had expected what Kyle was just moments before but not this.

The smile was so friendly and jet for just a second so cold he nearly shuddered. But then he looked closer and found the look on the young man’s face so friendly and pleasant he reconsidered his first impression as a misapprehension.

“It will be my pleasure to learn anything and everything you have to teach Mr. Dillinger”, Kyle started, “maybe you’d like to tell me a bit about Mr. Thabit. I’d like to know exactly what I’m up to.”

Whit a last beam Kyle friendly touched the old man’s arm, leading him to the sofa, preparing for being a good listener to everything the man might have to tell.

 

Oh yes, he would be a very good listener indeed!

 


End file.
